Stripper Harem
by swords of twilight
Summary: Scott Grey is a 16-year-old wolf anthro with silver snow leopard spots. He tends to draw unwanted attention from those around him giving him all kinds of misfortune until one day on his 16 birthday when his brothers decide to play a cruel prank on him. He eventually befriends three female anthros and grow closer together where they discover he has another secret. Lemon OCx Harem
1. My First Girlfriend

I originally posted this on another website called SoFurry. To clarify many characters from this story were inspired from artists such as Xpray, the characters from High Tail Hall, SexyFur, Max Blackrabbit, and Eric W. Schwartz, all of which I do not own.

This story is about a wolf anthro named Scott Grey, who has silver snow leopard markings all over his body, resulting in him being kicked out of his house. He meets a stripper who is the owner of one of the newest strip clubs opened, and she's immediately attracted to him.

**Many characters from this story were inspired from artists such as Xpray, the characters from High Tail Hall, SexyFur, Max Blackrabbit, and Eric W. Schwartz, none of which I do not own.**

* * *

Scott Grey is a 16 year old wolf anthro with short ragged black hair with white tips, hazel eyes, a worn black hooded jacket that hid his grey shirt underneath, worn jeans, grey sneakers, and a dark blue backpack hanging over his shoulder. What was unusual about Scott was his fur pattern all over his body. Scott has snow white fur with silver snow leopard markings, black fur in the back of his wolf ears, and a long fluffy wolf tail as long as his body with the same silver leopard markings along it with a black tip despite being born from two wolf parents. Scott asked his mother why he was so different compared to his three older brothers who looked like regular wolf anthro when his mother revealed that his great grandfather from her side of the family was actually a snow leopard.

Sadly, his mother's health decline over time until her untimely death just days after Scott's tenth birthday, leaving his father only to raise him and his three older brothers. However, his father wasn't as caring as his mother. He always disregarded Scott because of his appearance, and was always belittling him because of it saying how he wasn't a true wolf. He kept telling him and his brothers how a wolf always dominates over all in any situation, especially when it comes to females when it was time for them to learn about "the birds and the bees". Scott, however, didn't agree with his father and it always resulted in him being beaten because of it. Even his brothers started to make it a habit. It didn't help either that he was considered the runt because of his short size.

**Sigh **"Happy birthday to me", whispered Scott to himself.

"Move it runt!" growled a large 19 year old grey wolf as he shoved Scott to the ground. The wolf has piercing yellow eyes, a football jacket that was bright blue and white with yellow letters that spelled 'Captain' on the back, with a yellow shirt underneath, and regular jeans.

"Forget it Mike, you know how the bastard little mutt is. He's just a waste of time and energy", said an 18 year old black wolf with equal piercing yellow eyes wearing a tight red shirt that showed off his bulging muscles that looked like the beginning of a body builder.

"I'm not a mutt Jason. I'm a wolf just like you. Mom said it was because of our great grandfather was a snow leopard", said Scott slowly getting up to his feet while rubbing his sore jaw.

**Humph **"You don't honestly believe that bullshit story of hers? Even dad didn't believe her, and he still doesn't", said another 18 year old black wolf with a muscular body, white fur on his chest, hands and feet.

"She showed us the picture of our great grandparents Alan!" said Scott, "It's impossible to fake old photos like that, and it showed her as a newborn pup! None of us have complete white fur like she did!"

**Chuckle** "It's called 'paying actors to pose'. How is it that you're a runty little nerd and you couldn't figure that out?" chuckled Mike, "Probably too scared to know that we're right. Did you know he's still afraid to go in the showers at school? Probably scared to show his puny dick", mockingly laughed Alan with his brothers causing Scott to blush out of embarrassment.

'Well, I guess that's one secret I'll never tell them. Guess that's a 'small' victory they'll never know', thought Scott. The reason why Scott refuses to take a shower in the boy's locker room was solely because he had a hyper size penis with balls the size of his palms. He's a bit afraid and intimidated by his size, and he also doesn't want any more attention given that his unique fur pattern has already does that for him. He would always have difficulty in the morning because of his morning wood, and would also have a hard time trying to find clothes that were loose yet comfortable enough for him to wear without revealing his "big" secret considering that he had to stretch a lot of his boxers to make room for his large appendage.

"Hey let's go!" yelled Jason from the driver seat of his car as his brothers got in and drove away leaving Scott alone like they always did.

**Sigh** 'Can't they ever just take me at least? We go to the same school', thought Scott dusting himself off as he flinched a little when he stood up, **Groan**'Geez they almost made me hit one of my balls. Don't think I sound good as a falsetto opera singer.'

**Everwood Senior High School**

Scott managed to get to his school on time just as the bell was about to ring. He managed to get to his locker when he heard another unwelcome voice "Mr. Grey, late as usual I see."

"Vice Principle Horn, I can explain. My brothers-"

"Always seem to get here on time while you slack off like you always do Mr. Grey", grunted the vice principal.

Vice Principal Horn was a large overweight water buffalo, who is considered to be a huge sports fan and supporter of his school, though he doesn't really care much for other activities or clubs. He was also considered to be one of the biggest womanizing males around as Scott always caught him glancing at some of the attractive female teachers and parents as soon as their backs were turned. Yet whenever someone would say anything he would always divert the attention to some unsuspecting victim near him making it seem as if he had just caught some random perpetrator.

"But sir-"

"How a little delinquent like you got into advance classes I'll never know. This tardiness of yours cannot be overlooked so I-"

"I believe that the young pup was on time before you called him Mr. Horn", interrupted a soft yet commanding feminine voice. Scott looked behind Mr. Horn when he saw a female ocelot that appeared to be in her early twenty's with a business attire that actually made her look even sexier in Scott's opinion. Her white business shirt hugged her curvaceous form with several buttons loosen on top that showed a modest amount of her perky D cup breasts, a skirt that hugged her hips nicely while complementing her long luscious legs, her medium size brown hair held back by a black headband, and a pair of thin framed glasses that actually complemented her amber colored eyes that matched her fur color perfectly.

"Oh Ms. Growl I was just-"

"Mr. Grey and I had some matters to discuss before school started, but it would seem we will have to wait until after class now. May I please have my student back ? Homeroom has already started", interrupted Ms. Growl as she adjusted her glasses.

"Oh of course right away, after all, a caring man such as myself must always aid young minds in receiving their education", boasted the water buffalo while roughly ruffling Scott's hair, "Run along Mr. Grey, and don't give Ms. Growl any trouble."

Once they both noticed that the water buffalo was out of ear shot Scott visibly relaxed, "Thank you for the save Ms. Growl."

"Think nothing of it Scott. Besides I can't stand that lecherous oaf anyway. **Shudder **I can always feel it whenever he stares at me", shuddered Ms. Growl causing her tail to twitch as well when she notice Scott slightly glancing at her body, 'Although I certainly don't mind if it was you my yummy little wolf. No! Stop it Kat! He's your student, and you're his teacher. You have to remember to uphold the dignity of a teacher no matter how yummy he looks. Although now that he is 16, which is the legal consent age, we could have-No! Just stop Kat!' internally argued the busty ocelot.

Katherine 'Kat' Growl has started developing feelings for the young wolf when she saw just how caring he really was despite how horribly his brothers treating him. She once tried talking to Scott's father, but she felt the same uncomfortable atmosphere she always felt when she was around Vice Principle Horn. Since then she has done her best to help Scott whenever the perverted womanizer tried to cause trouble for the young wolf, but that didn't stop her from creating all kinds of erotic fantasies that involved her and her secret crush. Scott on the other hand was having a hard time trying to keep his huge dick from reaching full mast and stretching his jeans, 'Think unsexy thoughts! Think unsexy thoughts! Cold shower! Puppies! Waffles! Steak! Actually I am kind of hungry since I skipped breakfast.'

**After School**

Throughout the whole day Scott was being bullied by jocks from the football team led by his brother Mike, getting his books knocked out by the wrestling team with his other brother Alan, and finally getting pushed around in the locker room by his brother Jason and his body building club. In other words, this was a typical day for Scott. After finally arriving home he saw his brothers laughing and deviously smiling at him, "Well, well, look who finally made it."

"And just in time too."

"Time for what?" questioned Scott getting a bad feeling about the situation.

"This", grunted a deep voice as he quickly caught midnight blue duffel bag that weighed more that it looks knocking him down. Scott quickly looked up and saw a grey furred wolf with long shaggy black fur on his head and back, he obvious had muscles on his arms and legs, but also has a belly showing he slightly overweight as well.

"Dad?"

"Today you turned 16, and since it's the legal age it means I don't have to take care of you anymore. That means I can legally kick you out of my house."

"What?! But dad-"

**Growl** "Stop calling me that! I'm not your father! My sons are wolves, you're just the result of some one night stand you're bitch of a mother had with some stupid cat! Now get out of my sight! I even left you some money so you don't give me that 'I don't have money' shit! If you ever come here again...I'll kill you", growled his father as he slammed the door.

"Dad?" whispered Scott as he never felt more heartbroken than how he felt now.

"You know boys, I kind of feel bad for our dear 'brother'. Why don't we help him cheer up if you know what I mean", whispered Jason with a deviant smirk when his brothers knew what he meant.

"So where should we go?" asked Mike.

"That new place just opened up a week ago, Polar XXXpress. I heard all the girls are smoking hot with huge tits. Place like that has to be expensive", said Alan

**Chuckle** "Also a good place to show the little runt just how a true wolf dominates while we bleed him dry of his little funds", smirked Jason.

'This can't be happening! This just can't be!', thought Scott just as he got up and took a step towards the door.

"Whoa there little bro, you know our dad doesn't take too lightly on his threats. Let him cool down, while we take care of you", said Alan stopping Scott

"You know a night on the town, just us four celebrating um..." stuttered Jason.

"My birthday?" asked Scott

"That's right your birthday! And since you're legal, we have a special place in mind", said Mike making Scott suspicious on their actions.

"You guys have never shown any interest in me, in fact you guys make my life a living hell everyday at home and at school. Why are you being nice to me now?" asked Scott.

"Aw come on, it was to toughen you up. You're smaller than us, and since you practically look like a cat from behind, we wanted you to have that tough wolf pride", said Jason as he practically shoved Scott into the back seat of his car with his duffel bag in his hands.

Scott looked back at his house with a heavy heart wishing he was able to talk to his father and hopefully he would listen this time, but he knew it was all for naught and this would be the last time he ever saw his house again. Scott, while wishing that his brothers were in fact sorry about their actions, he also knew they were faking and were indeed planning something. He just didn't know what, but he knew he had to be prepared for anything.

**Polar XXXpress**

"A strip club?"

"Don't worry bro, we'll make sure they don't bleed you dry", chuckled Alan as he grabbed Scott and led him inside unaware that Jason grabbed Scott's duffle bag and pulled out all the money inside.

After passing the security guards the four brothers entered as they saw several male sitting with several strippers sitting on their lap chatting and flirting with them. Scott saw a curvaceous female squirrel with a long fluffy tail that almost rivaled his own, long strawberry blond braided hair with a pink bow, and pink fishnet stockings dancing around a pole to the beat of the music when she suddenly pressed her huge tits against the pole as if giving it a tit job. Scott could've sworn that when she looked towards his direction she gave him a seductive wink while grinding herself against the pole causing him to blush at her suggestiveness as he tried his best to keep his hyper size dick under control.

Scott continued to look around noticing that a lot of the strippers were in fact beautiful girls with shapely bodies that rivaled those of super models with large busts, and shapely butts that swayed with their hips that can make any hot blooded guy go nuts for. That's when he noticed a tall attractive polar bear stripper leaning against the bar. She had an athletic body with large G cup breasts that were barley contained by a see-through blue tattered top, a blue tiny mini skirt that kept riding up almost revealing her crotch, black torn leggings that hugged her tone legs, and blue high heeled shoes. Scott couldn't help but keep staring at her luscious legs as he kept looking at the polar bears amazing tone body. He then noticed she had short white hair that was parted down the middle to the right that it nearly draped over her right eye with black highlights, snow white fur that complemented a patch of black near her lips making it appear as if she was wearing lipstick, and had the clearest blue eyes he has ever seen.

Scott couldn't help but blush even more when she noticed that he was staring at her, and gave him a seductive wink while blowing him an air kiss.

"This way bro", said Mike pulling Scott out of his trance as a busty, grey mouse waitress led them to a table. Scott could see she had long brunette hair tied in a pony tail, a long mouse tail that swayed easily with her hips, brown eyes, and was wearing standard heels with a black corset that was somehow able to make her large bust pop out.

"Can I get you guys anything?"

"Yeah, four large beer and keep them coming, and if you're up for it maybe you can keep me company", said Jason flexing his muscles but the mouse waitress seemed unimpressed.

"I'll just go get the beers", said waitress as she went towards the bar with Jason eyeing her luscious rear.

She quickly came back with four beer mugs when Jason took out a large wad of cash.

"Wow that's a lot of money", commented Scott.

"That's because we're gonna be here for a good long while little bro', said Mike with a smirk that made Scott feel a bit uneasy. The waitress distributed the beer mugs over some coasters when Jason suddenly smacked her butt hard that could easily be heard causing the waitress to squeal in pain, "Sir! I'm gonna have to ask you to not do that again!"

"Admit it little mouse you loved it. Pretty sure a whore like you is use to it", chuckled Jason leaning back against the chair flexing his huge muscles that he was so proud of.

"Do I need to call security?"

"We're really sorry miss, it won't happen again", said Scott receiving a glare from his brothers as the waitress left in a huff.

**Pfft** "Her loss, I would've really pounded that ass", said Jason.

"Who cares about that little mouse, I see a juicy little squirrel that I want to sink my fangs in", said Alan eyeing the female stripper who just finished her dance.

"Too bad for you, as the oldest I get first dibs", said Mike while Scott kept glancing over at the polar bear stripper as he looked at her with curiosity.

Over at the bar the athletic polar bear stripper was looking around feeling satisfied with her newly opened strip club. The polar bear was Alexis "Lexi" Polar, a 23 year old adult model and actress who has her own line of films with her own personal studio, and is now the proud owner of her own successful strip club to which she would occasionally participate herself as well for fun. Some of the strippers there were also other actresses or models that work for her studio who also wanted to work at the strip club.

One thing that kept getting her attention though was a young wolf with unusual silver snow leopard marks all over his fur from what she could tell. She also noticed his long fluffy tail that was mostly seen in feline anthro, but she could tell from its shape and his facial features that he was in fact a wolf which intrigued her more. She noticed how he kept glancing at her directions and she would playfully send him a seductive jester like putting her arms under her large ample breasts to make them appear larger, licking her middle finger slowly and suggestively, slowly uncrossing and crossing her legs to barely show her pussy, **Giggle **'So glad I decided to go commando today. I should do it more often.' She kept teasing him with many more sexual innuendos and just couldn't get enough at his innocent reactions.

"Hey Alice, what can you tell me about those four?"

**Humph** "Those guys are troublemakers if you ask me. The muscle bound idiot slapped my ass so hard I was ready to sick my hubby on them. From what I can tell the grey one looks like the typical jock who loves to beat up everyone, and the black and white one looks like he loves to show off his muscles like the other one too. The only one decent enough to apologize to me was the short white one. Looks like one of those shy nerdy types", said the mouse waitress that served them.

"That can still be arranged", lowly growled a buff lion bouncer wearing a tight black shirt that showed off his muscle physic, with black pants. The lion kept glaring at the four wolves as he cracked his knuckles ready to teach them a lesson, especially the one who slapped his wife's rear hard, "Dogs just don't have manners."

"Now, now, dear, at least one of them was decent enough to apologize. It looks like the other three like to push him around a lot too", said Alice as she grind her butt against her husband's crotch while her tail wrapped around one of his legs causing her husband to purr, "Besides dear, you can always massage my ass better, and maybe a few other things."

**Purr** "Hey Lexi, I think my wife and I need to take our break now", said the lion grabbing his wife's hip while she was still grinding him.

**Giggle **"Sorry Frank can't do that, but I do think you need to check out one of the private booths in the VIP lounge with Alice to see if they need anything", said Lexi winking at the married couple.

Alice went up and leaned over the counter to give Lexi a kiss on her cheek "You're the best Lexi", said a giddy Alice as she eagerly led her husband towards the VIP lounge.

"Don't take too long though", called out Lexi as they quickly disappeared into the VIP section.

"You're such a hopeless romantic you know that right?" giggled a curvaceous 23 year old cheetah with long blond hair with black highlights that really made her amber colored eyes stand out, and was wearing a black see-through sling bikini that complemented her curvy figure and large DD cup breasts, with a black see through skirt around her waist with a slit on the side that showed off her tone legs, "At this rate those two are gonna have another kid soon."

"Aw come on Chelsea, I think it's cute. They're both adult models working two jobs, and they still find the time to raise two wonderful children and still be all lovey-dovey as if it was still their honeymoon."

"Great cake too", said Chelsea remembering Alice's and Frank's wedding reception.

"I know, Alice still won't give me the name of the bakery she got it from", groaned Lexi.

"Speaking of cake, seems like you got your eye on something sweet yourself", smirked Chelsea.

Chelsea Chase is Lexi's best friend and business partner to her strip club with a figure that rivaled her own despite Chelsea being a head shorter than her. The two have been best friends since high school and have been seen working together in many films and photo shoots. The two friends have also been known to share a lot of similarities that they could practically be considered sisters.

"He seems kind of cute. Although by the way the other three are surrounding him, I'd say they're up to something. They seem to be ordering a lot of things too", said Chelsea noticing a lot of empty beer mugs on their table with some water bottles in front of the youngest wolf, "I know when you come to strip clubs you're suppose to bring a lot of money, but at the rate their spending it's like they're trying to spend it all at once."

"So you noticed it too darling", said a feminine voice with a French accent. Chelsea and Lexi saw a 22 year old female albino bat hybrid anthro woman walking up to them. The albino bat had big bat ears on the side of her head with a soft snout, borderline DD cup breasts, a slim figure, ruby red eyes, medium size wings behind her back that were folded, long black hair tied in a tight bun, a long fluffy tail waving lazily behind her, and a slim curvy figure that moved with grace as if she was a professional ballet dancer. The bat woman was wearing what one would consider a Gothic Lolita dress with a short skirt, a huge V shaped cut that stopped just below her navel showing a huge amount of cleavage that one would think the slightest movement would make her breast pop out, and a matching fold out fan. The woman was known as Felicia Nightwing, another friend and roommate of Chelsea and Lexi.

"Although I wouldn't mind teaching the young one a thing or two", slightly giggled the woman with a mischievous gleam in her eye.

**Giggle **"Get in line Felicia, Lexi and I wanna try him out as well. Although I think Lexi wants to have a crack at him first. Or maybe with the way you've been teasing him, perhaps our sexy polar bear has a little crush on the young wolf", teased Chelsea.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because you only tease the guys you really like darling. Remember that rabbit that you first dated last year?" said Felicia.

"And what a jerk he became after you told him who you really where", grumbled Chelsea.

"Or that hotheaded lynx that Chelsea and I tried to share because we both liked him", grumbled Lexi.

**Ugh** "I remember that jerk. My point is, darling, that when you show interest in someone you become this flirtatious tease that you just can't help yourself. Judging by the looks of it, I think he might have a slight interest in you too. He seems to like stealing glances at you, and not just because of those beautiful luscious melons of yours despite all the beautiful girls here", said Felicia giggling.

"Well I do kind of want to try him out", said Lexi blushing.

"Aw, I wanted to try him first", said another feminine voice in a southern accent. The three girls saw the squirrel stripper who just finished her dance stretching out as her boobs bounce with each peppy step she took, "Judging from the huge bulge I can see he's trying to hide, he must be hung like a stallion."

This instantly caught the attention of the three girls as they each looked at the leopard spotted wolf when they noticed that he was in fact hunching over as if he was trying to hide a slightly noticeable bulge.

"C'est magnifique", commented Felicia with the other two agreeing with her eyeing him lustfully when they noticed how every time a stripper would approach them, especially near the young pup, one of the three brothers would forcibly pull the girl towards their laps making the girl feel uncomfortable. The three older wolves would eventually ask something when the young wolf wasn't paying attention, and the stripper would just shake her head and leave quickly before they could pull them back.

"Those punks still at it?" said Frank coming back from the VIP section, "By the way Alice went to take a quick shower in the back from our quickie."

"I'm surprised you haven't joined her yet darling", giggled Felicia.

"Trust me, I would if I could, but we have a job to do. I want to take the family on that Europe vacation", chuckled Frank.

"Oh, let me know if you plan to visit France darling. I could ask my family to show you around the vineyard, and there's plenty of space for the children to play. Perhaps my cousin could show you around Paris."

"Really? Thanks Felicia, yeah I think I might take you up on that offer", said Frank

"Je t'en prie, chéri."

"Uh..."

**Giggle** "It means 'you're welcome' babe", giggled Alice coming back from her shower while adjusting her bustier.

"Ouaip."

"Mmm I bet he's a cherry boy", said the squirrel licking her lips as everyone present looked at her with a confusing look on their face, "What? I've popped a lot of cherries back in middle and high school. I've got a six sense for these things."

"Anyways, these guys are starting to become a bit too frisky, and not in a good way. Frank, tell Jack and Max to stand by. The girls and I are gonna introduce ourselves", said Lexi.

"Can do", said Frank with a sinister smile while rubbing his hands in a villain like manner.

Over at the table Scott was noticing that the wad of cash was already to less than half its size in such a short span of time, and all they've done was just tip the strippers and order more alcohol. Scott on the other hand just drank from water bottles since he didn't like the taste of alcohol.

"Um...guys, maybe you should lay off the booze. You seem to be making the girls uncomfortable", said Scott looking around noticing a lot of the strippers kept giving them worrying glances.

**Pfft** "That's because these sluts don't know a real male is. A real male dominates like a wolf", said Mike with a bit of a growl in his voice.

"Hey boys", said a sultry feminine getting their attention when they noticed four strippers approaching them.

"Hey to you too", said Alan with a lustful growl.

"Names Accel, nice to meet you", said Chelsea as she sat next to Mike making him growl lustfully as he stared at the buxom cheetah's body while Scott lightly chuckled understanding the pun behind her stripper name.

"What's so funny?" said Mike a bit irritated.

"Nothing, it's nothing really", said Scott raising his hands defensively

"I'm Hazel, did y'all enjoy my dance?" said the squirrel stripper.

"You know I did babe", said Jason flexing his muscles again like he did with the other strippers.

"Fun to eat as well", lightly chuckled Scott causing the squirrel to giggle at his joke.

"What are you talking about ru-I mean bro?" asked Jason confused.

"Leave him alone big boy, I can show you a fun time", said the squirrel hugging Jason's arm while rubbing her huge tits against his muscles.

"Blanc, Nice to meet you messieurs", said Felicia.

"Oh la la, Is it true the French are excellent lovers?" asked Alan.

"Perhaps", said Felicia in a seductive tone.

"Oh um...Enchanté de...vous rencontrer", said Scott trying to remember his French lessons.

"Oh, Vous parlez Français chéri?" asked Felicia a bit impressed.

"Juste un petit peu", said Scott while rubbing the back of his head.

"Something you want to share with the rest of us _little brother_", growled Alan.

"Now, now, darling there's no need to be jealous. After all I've never seen such a strong man", said the bat stripper rubbing against Alan.

Scott noticed that the last stripper was the polar bear stripper that he's been eyeing a lot. He took in all her curves with her large breasts jigging with each step she took. Her hips swayed in a seductive manner that even his brothers were eyeing her lustfully. She went up to Scott and sat on next to him while slowly rubbing hands against his jeans near the growing bulge, "I'm Aurora, it's nice to meet you cutie."

"Like the Northern Lights, clever", said a nervous Scott, 'She couldn't be _that_ polar bear...could she?'

"My, my, aren't you witty", said Lexi impressed that he instantly got the puns behind their stripper names.

"Her name doesn't even sound like 'Northern Lights'. I thought you were the smart one", said Mike.

**Giggle** "The name of the 'Northern Lights' is called 'Aurora Borealis' like my name. I was born in Alaska after all", giggled Lexi getting confused looks from the three older wolves.

"So any chance on getting a lap dance from any of you?" said Alan.

"Or maybe the VIP area?" said Jason.

"Um...g-guys don't you think you maybe have spent enough money?" said Scott when the four strippers suddenly got interested in this conversation.

"Come on bro, don't you want to punch that V-card already?" asked Mike putting his arm around Scott's neck and roughly shaking him causing the four strippers to be suspicious about the oldest brothers explanation.

"But you guys-"

"Here, why don't you take our little brother for a couple of lap dances", interrupted Mike giving Lexi several bills.

"Sure. Don't worry cutie, I won't hurt you", whispered Lexi as she led Scott to a different area while he occasionally stuttered.

Lexi led Scott to a small section of the club that had several cubicles each with a laid back sofa as she stayed back a bit to talk to a Clydesdale stallion bouncer, "Hey Randy, this one is on me. I wanna take my time with this one."

"You got it boss. Don't know if I should pity him or envy him though", joked the Clydesdale earning a playful hit from Lexi.

"You're the best", called back Lexi as she led Scott to a sofa.

Scott nervously sat down with Lexi sitting close to him, "What's your name cutie?"

"S-Scott, i-it's a p-pleasure to meet you."

"Having a good time so far?"

"S-Sure, the girls are beautiful, and seem very nice. I do want to apologize for anything my brothers may have done to make them feel uncomfortable."

**Giggle **"How polite, not many males have the decency to do that for strippers."

"Thanks, would you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Go ahead."

"Forgive me if I'm being rude, but are you by any chance Lexi Polar, the adult actress?" asked Scott nervously.

**Giggle **"And if I am?" giggled Lexi softly.

"Well um...it's just I've never met a famous actress before. I've only seen one video, but the quality of it was astounding-" **umph**

Lexi suddenly kissed Scott making him blush through his fur as she lifted herself off the couch slowly breaking the kiss as she giggled at Scott's dazed blushing face, "You're right I am her, and I believe its time I gave you that lap dance I promised."

Lexi took off her tattered shirt revealing her large G cup breasts with black nipples that perfectly contrasted her white fur as she swayed her hips to the music playing. Lexi slowly removed her short skirt as she grind against Scott's crotch feeling excited at the large bulge rubbing against her pussy lips. Scott couldn't take his eyes off the curvaceous polar bear that even in the dim lighting he could perfectly make out her curvy outline when she buried his face deep into her impressive breasts, "Don't be scared, you can suck and play with them."

Scott slowly rubbed her breasts as he slowly licked her right nipple causing Lexi to moan in pleasure, **Moan **"I love it when my girls get teased."

'He's so inexperienced judging by his technique, but it feels so good' thought Lexi as she moaned at Scott's touch, **Giggle** 'I can tell he's trying his best to impress me.'

Lexi felt Scott's hand traveling down her tone stomach and up her thighs, but never going past a certain point that she wanted him to touch. That's when Lexi suddenly got up pulling Scott out of his stupor, "D-Did I do something wrong?"

"Not at all babe", whispered Lexi seductively as she turned around grinding her impressive large butt against his crotch as she leaned back to gently guided one of his hands towards her breasts, "Just thought you might like this position a bit more", whispered Lexi as she lead his other hand to rub against her moist pussy lips.

"Whoa, you're a bit wet", whispered Scott a bit surprised as Lexi giggled at his naiveté, "Don't tell anyone that I let you do this ok? It'll be our little secret", whispered Lexi with a seductive wink.

Scott's hand kept gently squeezing her breast causing Lexi to moan when she suddenly gasp in surprise and pleasure when Scott accidentally rubbed against her clit causing Scott to move his hand away in surprise, "Did I hurt you?"

"Quite the opposite babe, you just surprised me that's all", happily moaned Lexi as she led his hand back to where it was, "Mmm, I can feel that big cock rubbing against my ass! That's it babe! Keep rubbing my pussy! I bet you're such a ladies' man!"

**Groan **"N-Not r-really", groaned Scott, "E-Every time a g-girl sh-show's interest in m-me m-my brothers a-always s-steals them a-away!"

"You ok babe? You sound a bit uncomfortable", asked a concern Lexi.

"J-Just g-getting a l-little tight i-in my jeans", groaned out Scott

Lexi instantly stopped her grinding and turned around again so she was straddling him and once more buried his face deep into her breasts, "If you want, I can relieve you of your virginity babe. All we have to do is go to a more _private _setting. **Giggle **It's not every day I get to help someone graduate from their virginity, especially someone as cute looking as you", said Lexi as she leaned in kissing Scott once again.

"B-But I don't have-"

Lexi interrupted Scott by gently placing a finger against his snout, "Now if it's about money, don't worry about it. Just consider it a gift from me to you. And as for your brothers, I may be an adult actress and a stripper, but I'm not so easily swayed. Judging from what I'm feeling you and I are gonna have an unforgettable time."

Lexi grabbed her discarded clothes only putting on her skirt, but not before grinding against Scott's crotch one more time. As they pass the stage, Scott looked around noticing that his brothers were nowhere in sight. However, his thoughts were interrupted when Lexi guided him towards the VIP area that he did notice a lot of males eyeing Lexi lustfully, and some where even looking at him with envy unaware of the Clydesdale bouncer from before was following them.

Lexi led Scott to a curtain area as she let Scott enter first to talk to the Clydesdale bouncer, "Thanks again Randy, I owe you one."

"You owe me two actually."

"Alice's bachelorette cupcake incident", whispered Lexi giving him a small glare.

"Aw Come on! One time! That was one time only, and I told you I didn't know they were for everybody! I swear, I eat all the cupcakes one time and it always comes back to bite me in the ass!" grumbled Randy.

Lexi entered the VIP area as she led Scott to one of the booths when she hugged him from behind with her breasts resting on the back of his head when he felt her hands traveling down underneath his shirt down towards the bulge in his jeans, "Now that we're alone, what do you say we let this big boy out to play?"

Scott sat down as Lexi once again pulled down her skirt once again with the bulge in Scott's jeans slightly twitching now that he can see her better than in the lap dance area. Lexi bent down and started unbuckling his jeans when she noticed that his boxers instantly popped out stretching the fabric to its limit with Scott letting out moans. Scott feeling nervous and excited at the same time as Lexi grabbed the hem of his boxers and in one fell swoop instantly pulled them down revealing a massively 16 inch dick, "Wow, you're huge! You're almost as thick as my arm!"

**Lemon**

"S-Sorry! I-It's just you're so b-beautiful and I g-got too excited a-and...I-I'll just s-see my w-way-" **uumph**

Lexi leaned up and kissed Scott deeply as their tongues danced around with Lexi leading while at the same time a bit impressed that Scott's huge dick head was able to peek out of her impressive breasts. Lexi slowly broke her kiss leaving a trail of saliva that she couldn't help but giggle at Scott's reaction, "You know, I've always had a thing for cute nerdy guys. But I have to say, you're definitely the biggest guy I've ever seen, and that's saying something coming from a stripper and porn star."

"Y-You're not scared or f-freaked out?" stuttered a nervous Scott as Lexi suddenly started rubbing her tits against his dick causing Scott to moan as he bucked his hips slightly while enjoying the sensation of his dick being rubbed against Lexi's soft fur.

"Does this answer your question?" asked Lexi in a sultry voice as she slowly licked the head of Scott's dick. Lexi licked along the length of his monster size dick admiring just how thick it was that she couldn't put her whole hand around it. She then gently kissed the head as she opened her maw and slowly took his dick into her mouth inch by inch giving the young wolf his first ever blowjob.

**Groan **"S-So warm! Feels good!" groaned Scott as he tilted his head back enjoying the first blowjob he's receiving while at the same time trying his best not to blow his load early, "I-I can't believe the s-sexy Miss Polar is a-actually giving m-me my f-first blowjob! I-It's amazing!"

Lexi smirked at the young wolf's praise to her as she took in more of his monster dick wanting to deepthroat him as well. She suppressed her gag reflex taking him in slowly when she felt him gently rub her hands, "M-Miss Polar, p-please d-don't overexert y-yourself! **Groan** I-I'm so c-close!"

'Aw, he's worried about me, that's so cute! I think I might end up falling for him even more if he keeps this up. He's definitely my type, and this monster size cock is a huge bonus', thought Lexi while giving him a seductive wink signaling she was ok, and continued her deepthroating. Inch by inch she kept swallowing until she finally felt her nose hit his crotch as she mentally patted herself on the back at her achievement. She slowly pulled back to about halfway through and back down again until she was able to comfortably deepthroat him at a moderate pace making the young wolf groan even louder.

"S-So close!" groaned Scott lifting his hips trying to match her speed.

'Come on babe! I wanna taste that thick virgin cum!' thought Lexi as she felt her pussy lips drench at the thought of being stretched by this massive cock.

"C-Cumming!" **GROAN**

Scott groaned out loud as he let out a massive torrent of thick cum down the stripper's throat making her eyes bulge at the sheer amount he was letting out, 'So much! There's so much! It's so delicious!'

After several minutes Lexi could feel that his thick stream slowly calming down until it stopped completely that she slowly pulled out while sucking on the head as if she was giving it one last kiss before releasing with a wet pop sound. Lexi licked her lips slurping up any leftover cum while still a bit impressed that he was still partially hard despite unloading a huge amount of cum down her throat, "Yummy. That was delicious, and you certainly didn't disappoint in volume as well, but something tells me you held back didn't you?" asked Lexi with a knowing smile when she saw Scott blushing through his fur.

"While I do appreciate the jester it's bad for a cute thing like you to hold back all that cum", said Lexi giving his cock one last kiss when she was surprised once again when his cock harden a bit to her kiss.

"And I know just the perfect place for you to release all that thick pent up cum", Lexi giggled softly as she got up swaying her hips while slowly pulling down her skirt with her rear in front of Scott's face so he could have a better look at her drenched pussy lips.

Lexi rubbed her black swollen pussy lips and saw how instantly hard Scott's hyper size cock became once again. Lexi couldn't help but smile when she felt his hands starting to rub and spread her luscious ass. She slowly turned around giggling slightly at the tickling sensation of the young wolf's hands never leaving her body and straddled him once again grinding her pussy lips against his harden cock. Scott's hands once again slowly roamed her body as if trying to remember every curve when they rested once again on her ample tits giving them a gentle squeeze just as Lexi leaned forward to give him a gentle kiss on his lips, and removing the last two pieces of clothing on him. Lexi moved her hips back as she rubbed the tip of his huge cock against the entrance of her pussy, "Shouldn't I wear-"

"Nope", interrupted Lexi smiling, "I told you this is my gift to you. I can tell that you seem to have a hard time with girls because of your appearance and your brothers, and a lot of them would be intimidated by someone your size, but not me. As I've said before, I may be a stripper and a porn star, but I'm not so easily swayed. I've noticed you couldn't stop staring at me. Well I couldn't stop staring at you too. I would be honored if you would have me as your first, unless you have someone else in mind?"

"N-No, not all Miss Polar, I-I don't have a girlfriend or anyone that special. B-But I am honored that you would want to be my first", said Scott with a nervous but reassuring smile.

**Giggle **"Call me Lexi. I'm so happy to hear that...Scotty", whispered Lexi giving him another deep kiss as she penetrated herself with Scott's huge dick causing them both to moan loudly as they broke their kiss.

"S-So tight! It feels so t-tight, but it a-also feels so g-good!" moaned Scott as he rubbed her breasts a little harder.

"S-So big! I've never had one so big before! It's stretching out my pussy! **MOAN **It feels so good!"

Scott's hands traveled down to her hips as he leaned a bit forward to grab her luscious rear while sucking on her nipple again making Lexi moan louder.

Lexi slowly moved her hips down with Scott bucking his hips enjoying the sensation of her tight pussy. Lexi kept moaning out loud when she suddenly let out a surprised shriek causing her to look down, "Wow, I'm only halfway through and I can already feel you touching my cervix!" said an impressed Lexi. She looked at the young wolf that looked like he had a mixture of pain and pleasure knowing full well that the young wolf was trying his best not to blow his load early. Lexi smiled as she kissed him surprising him once again, **Moan **"Its ok babe, you don't have to hold back."

"B-But-"

"It's alright, it's your first time. Just enjoy it."

"B-But it w-wouldn't be fair for you. I-I want y-you to e-enjoy it a-as well", groaned out Scott since Lexi kept slowly riding him.

Lexi slowly increased her speed as she lifted her tone legs on either side of him where she could feel her cervix practically kissing the tip of his cock, "How generous of you. Well then how about you shove that monster size cock of yours deep inside my tight pussy so you can make me scream your name?" asked Lexi in sultry tone with a seductive wink.

Scott groaned in pleasure as he felt her pussy muscles gently squeeze his rock hard cock. He bucked his hips a bit faster touching Lexi's cervix several times when Lexi let out a surprised yelp.

**Ahh **'N-No way! H-He's pushing my c-cervix open! I-It feels so good! I'm cumming! I'm-"

**AHH**

**Ugh**

Lexi tilted her head back as she screamed in pleasure as she came, drenching Scott's cock in her pussy juice. Scott groaned when he felt Lexi's pussy clamp down on his cock, but he kept bucking his hips slowly pushing in more of his cock when he faintly notice a bump starting to form against her tone stomach. Scott couldn't help but feel a small pang of pride hit him when he suddenly gently lifted Lexi up and switched their position where she was sitting on the couch with her legs bent up over his shoulder, "I-It's not fair t-that you get to do all the w-work, and I want t-to thank you for the blowjob by returning the favor b-but I n-never got a ch-chance to!"

"I-It's alright S-Scotty! **Ah **Oh f-fuck y-your c-cock feels wonderful! I c-can't believe y-you made me c-cum first!" **Ah**

**Ugh **"I d-did?"

"Yeah! Come on babe give it to me! Shove all that thick wolf meat deep into my pussy! I wanna feel it all deep inside me! **AH **Don't stop babe! Please don't stop!" nearly screamed Lexi who was still riding her first orgasm when she felt Scott increase his speed while shoving in more of his cock.

Scott gently lowered her legs to his side that he saw a huge bump that his cock pushed up against her stomach as her pussy was completely drenching his crotch. Scott leaned forward slowing down his pace a bit as he kissed Lexi.

Lexi was a bit surprised that he would kiss her since she was the one who stole his first kiss and several other kisses as well, but she certainly didn't mind. Scott broke their kiss as he affectionately licked her neck while traveling down to her breasts as he started sucking on right nipple while massaging her left breast while teasing her left nipple with his thumb.

Lexi had never felt like this before in her entire career as an adult model or actress. Sure she has slept with all kinds of males, and not many were as hung as Scott, but that's all it was. It was just sex and it felt good, but with Scott just felt a bit different. He was a bit more passionate with her despite the fact that she was a stripper and a porn star, and he was also more considerate to how she felt as well. He wasn't so rough unlike other guys who were also well endowed that sometimes it would hurt Lexi, but he was rough enough for her to feel it yet somehow enjoy it. She looked down and smiled a bit at the large bump the young wolf made every time he would plunge deep inside her when she felt him speed up a bit again that it send pleasurable jolts up her spine.

Lexi relished in the pleasurable sensation Scott was giving her that she still couldn't believe this young wolf was stretching her pussy that would normally hurt, but she felt so good right now she actually enjoyed it. Several moans escaped her maw when she felt Scott sped up that she felt his dick twitching inside that it kept rubbing her g-spot so much. Scott kept speeding up making Lexi scream in pleasure, "Babe! I'm so close! I'm gonna cum again!"

"M-Me too! I c-can't hold on!"

"Inside me! Cum inside me!"

"R-Really?!" groaned out Scott.

"Yeah, come on babe! Give me that thick cum! I wanna feel it deep inside me! Don't hold back! Empty all that thick spunk in my tight twat! **Ah **I'm cumming! I'm cumming!"

**AHH**

Lexi came harder than her first orgasm that Scott once again groaned at her tightening pussy massaging his engorged dick, "C-Cumming!"

**UGH**

**AHH**

Scott released a torrent of thick splooge deep inside the stripper's twat that Lexi experienced a third orgasm in the middle of her second one. Scott kept pounding away into Lexi's sweet pussy while releasing more his splooge deep inside her that he felt something slowly pushing him up. Scott lifted himself up and kept cumming while plowing Lexi that he notice her tone belly was starting to slowly inflate, 'Wow...that's...that's awesome!'

Scott couldn't help but feel proud when he noticed Lexi had her eyes rolled back with her tongue sticking out, 'She seems to be enjoying it too!' mentally chuckled Scott as he sped up once again feeling his balls swell up once again, "L-Lexi, I think I'm cumming again!" **UGH**

Scott released another torrent of thick splooge causing Lexi to scream as he leaned down to kiss her deeply. Lexi's screams were muffled in their kiss as she locked her legs around his waist when they both felt some of their combine cum escape from her tight stretched out pussy lips spraying a bit of both their hips. Scott felt a bit exhausted that he suddenly collapsed on top of Lexi while breathing heavily. He felt his orgasm slowly calm down as he finished cumming inside the stripper when he looked up and noticed Lexi's was panting hard with half closed eyes and her tongue sticking out while shivering slightly, "Lexi **pant **are you** pant **ok?"

Lexi whimpered a bit when he felt her hips buckle a bit that he moaned feeling her convulsing pussy squeeze his semi hard dick as if milking him on for more. He looked down and was a bit surprised by the sheer amount of cum he released inside the stripper that she looked several months pregnant. Scott used the last of his strength to slowly pull out of Lexi's pussy causing her to have several mini orgasms from how sensitive she was. A huge puddle of cum slowly seeped out of Lexi's pussy once Scott completely pulled out and collapse once again on top of her.

Lexi slowly came down from her high occasionally shivering as she looked down and saw her cum inflated belly had return to normal with a large cum puddle underneath her plump rear with some of it was dripping down the sofa and onto the tile floor, 'Good thing I got the leather couches.'

"W-Was I good?"

"You were f-fantastic Scotty", shivered Lexi hugging him while scratching the back of his ears actually making one of his legs twitch in excitement, "What do you know, there is a sweet spot."

Scott just blushed as Lexi just kissed him giving him a loving and reassuring smile.

**End Lemon**

**Clap Clap **"Bravo! Bravo! I'd say 'encore', but I wanna be part of it", giggled the Chelsea as she entered their curtain area.

"Oui, any chance I could be next darling?" asked Felicia entering as well, "You were so loud we heard you even with the music blasting darling. It looked like so much fun we didn't want to interrupt either."

**Pant **"W-Where are **pant **my b-brothers?" **Pant**

"And now comes the bad news", said Chelsea with a worried tone as she rubbed her arm not knowing what to say.

Felicia walked up to the resting couple as she pulled out a wad of cash from her cleavage and handed it to Scott, "Darling, I don't know how to tell you this, but this isn't your brother's money. This is your money, or at least that's what they said before we tricked them out the door."

"M-My money? This is..." said Scott slowly getting up and taking the wad of cash. Scott suddenly closed his eyes as his vision blurred with tears of anger and sorrow falling down from his face, "I knew it! I knew it was too good to be true! Damn it I'm such an idiot that I actually went along with it!"

"Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, chéri?" asked a concern Felicia.

"They stole my money and wasted it! This is the worst birthday I've ever had! My damn bastard of a father kicks me out of my house because he thinks my mother had an affair! My brothers make my life a living hell! Now I barely have any money for food or water! Where am I supposed to live! I don't have any other relatives! Damn it why am I such an idiot?!"

Scott cried as the three strippers couldn't help but feel bad for the young wolf. To be kicked out of your house after turning the legal age and then have your siblings waist the only cash left over so quickly was enough to make anyone cry out in frustration.

Lexi hugged the wolf from behind once again with a sincere look of apology as she placed her hand on top of his, "Sorry to hear that babe."

The two strippers decided to hug the young wolf as well until he calm down enough to regain some of his clarity, "I'm sorry for bothering all of you, and for crying like some kind of newborn pup. My life has been nothing but a living hell ever since I lost my mother. She was the only one who truly cared about me", said Scott as he wiped away his tears.

"Here, keep it. I know it's not much, but it's all I have. Thank you for a wonderful time, even at my darkest moment, at least I was able to enjoy my birthday for the first time", said a beaten Scott with soulless eyes as he slowly got up and put on his clothes.

The three strippers looked at each other as they each nodded their heads as if agreeing on something, "Hey Scotty, wait up babe", said Lexi stopping Scott.

"Yes Miss Polar?"

"I told you babe call me Lexi", said Lexi with a reassuring smile as she handed the wad of cash back to Scott, "Why don't you come live with us?"

"W-What?"

"Well I don't think I'd be a very good friend if I let one of my special friends live on the street. Not to mention all of the benefits that come with three hot porn stars living with you", said Lexi seductively winking at him.

"But...you hardly know me."

"True, but believe it or not, we were once in a situation similar to yours", said Chelsea hugging Scott's arm, "And even then, we each supported each other during our struggles."

"But, won't you get in trouble with the owner?"

Lexi went up to Scott and hugged him that his head was once again between her large breasts, "Oh I don't think she'll mind, considering this is our strip club after all. Besides, after that _very_ intense and _passionate _sex session, I was hoping we could see each other a little more. I give you my number, talk on the phone, maybe go on a date or two, fuck each other like we were in heat", said Lexi casually but Scott could actually see the sincerity in her eyes that he couldn't help blushing at the image she was painting in his head.

"D-Date?"

"Well, maybe not just a traditional date, more like a three or four person date from time to time darling", said Felicia, "Depends on our schedules after all."

"And of course, after every date there's always the sex session after, unless you want to skip the date and just go straight for the sex", purred Chelsea as she guided Scott's hand to one of her breasts when she felt him gently squeeze it causing her to purr a bit louder.

"But since you're moving in, we could just skip the talking on the phone and just have lazy days of watching movies on the coach."

"B-But I don't have rent-"

"Darling we told you its ok", said Felicia hugging his other arm.

"I just wanted to be useful and not be like some kind of dead weight", said Scott blushing as Felicia slowly rubbed her huge tits against his arm as well.

"Well perhaps we could hire you to work around the studio to do odd jobs. Might be fun, could even work a scene or two if you're up for it", said a giddy Lexi.

"Maybe even work as a 'relief attendant' here", said Chelsea hugging his arm again.

"What's a relief attendant?" asked Scott.

"Oh you know, fuck a stripper who is feeling a bit 'frustrated'. Trust me Spots, when a guy doesn't exactly meet 'expectations' it can leave a girl feel...wanting. Especially if he happens to be a pain in the ass jerk", said Chelsea slightly mumbling the last part which still caused Scott to blush.

"W-Well...ok, although I'm not sure about the relief attendant one", agreed Scott as the three cheered with Lexi squeezing him in a bear hug.

"Can't...**Gasp **Breath..."

"Oops", said a flustered Lexi as she gently let go, "Sorry babe. Let's go set you up at our place then."

"But what about your club?"

"Oh...right..."

**Sigh **"Always the first to jump in..."

"...Without looking how deep it is", finished a giggling Felicia as Chelsea sighed while shaking her head.

"Maybe you should put on your clothes first?" asked Scott blushing while scanning at Lexi's sexy body.

"Aw, so you're not enjoying the view?" asked Lexi posing several suggestive poses making Scott blush.

Chelsea went up behind Scott as she guided his hands towards Lexi's body, "No need to be shy Spots, after all, you did just fuck one of the biggest porn stars ever", purred Chelsea as she guided one of Scott's hand towards Lexi's pussy as she happily grinded against his touch.

"Not to mention that the other two hottest porn stars also want to ride that huge piece of wolf meat you have tucked away in your pants", said Lexi still grinding against Scott's hand while burying his face between her breasts and Chelsea's.

"Darlings while I do enjoy the possibility of where this might be going, and believe me I do want to join in", interrupted Felicia giving Scott as suggestive wink, "We do still have a business to run, and as the manager of the Polar XXXpress I do have to remind you that we each have a job to do since both of you are co-owners of this establishment", said Felicia causing both girls to groan.

"Well, can't really complain. I did meet my sexy hung boyfriend right now after all", said Lexi giving Scott a small kiss.

"B-Boyfriend?" asked a flustered Scott.

"Yup, and we share", purred Chelsea.

"Is that why it's called the Polar XXXpress, because of your name?" asked Scott while still blushing from Chelsea's comment.

"That...and I thought it'd make a great pun since I love the book and movie", said Lexi scratching the back of her head.

"Oui, to be curled up against the fire on a cold winter night while drinking hot cocoa as you watch a wonderful movie that portrays the joys of the holiday", moaned Felicia, "But I digress. Come darling, we simply must introduce you to everyone else since you'll be working with us."

Felicia gently grabbed Scott's arms and leaned closely towards him, "Je ne peux pas attendre pour vous me baiser comme un animal sauvage que nous ravageons mutuellement dans le sexe passionné", said Felicia in a sultry tone with a hungry predatory look in her eye causing Scott to blush.

'I only understood part of that, and even from what I understood it sounds like she wants to me to mount her', thought Scott as Felicia escorted him outside the VIP area.

"Damn, why can't she talk more like that on film? I didn't understand a word, but even I could tell it was hot", said Chelsea.

"You know her, she only likes to talk like that when she passionately makes love with someone she likes", giggled Lexi.

"I think we may have found ourselves a keeper. How was he?" asked Chelsea.

"Passionate and very eager, not to mention how wonderful it felt to have that huge slab of wolf meat stretch my pussy. **Moan** I actually feel sore, it felt like he came gallons inside me and I didn't want him to stop at all", said Lexi as she put on her clothes.

**Purr **"Oh I definitely wanna feel that thick splooge in me."

**Giggle **"You're such a cum slut Chelsea, but then again who am I to talk", said Lexi passionately kissing Chelsea as she walked out of the VIP area as well.

"Just so you know if he knows how to cook I'm sucking his cock every morning", called out Chelsea walking out of the VIP area behind Lexi, "I mean it, I'm calling dibs! I want him next you hear me!"


	2. First and Second Impressions

Wow, guess people like it. Honeslty I wasn't expecting this kind of reaction so thank you everyone. Just to give you a little more detail on the characters:

-Felicia has a strong French accent and she has a verbal tick of saying "Darling" in either language every so often unless someone really irritates her.

-Chelsea is a happy-go-lucky personality and is super lucky in everything she does, except cooking, which is ironic since she's also a huge otaku fan.

-Lexi is a huge sweet tooth fan, and can hold a grudge from anyone who steals her sweets and deserts, but she's really a sweet heart.

-Scott has the chef skills of Yukihira Soma from Food Wars! anime/manga (I don't own), but that is only an inside joke he shares with his three girlfriends.

I'll reveal more later on as the story progress. Please leave a review and tell me what you guys think.

**Many characters from this story were inspired from artists such as Xpray, the characters from High Tail Hall, SexyFur, Max Blackrabbit, and Eric W. Schwartz, none of which I do not own.**

* * *

After having sex for the first time ever with his new girlfriend, who also happens to be the famous porn star Lexi Polar, Scott Grey was a bit shocked when she said that she and her friends tend to share whenever the three liked something, or someone. What was more surprising for him was that he actually felt a bit flattered that these three sexy strippers actually liked him and for once in his life he wasn't all that ashamed of his appearance or his oversized cock.

The girls introduced Scott to some of the strippers in the back giving Scott more than an eyeful, but they all seemed to be friendly with him and didn't mind that he was back there with them. Some even posed for him after seeing the large bulge forming in his pants that they even offering to help him with it. The girls giggled at his reaction when he noticed a large muscular lion enter the room with a midnight blue duffle bag over his shoulder, "Hey, the dogs are-"**Umph**

"Manners, or no sex again tonight", interrupted the mouse waitress from before, after lightly hitting him in the abdomen as she walked in behind the lion.

"Yes dear", groaned the lion walking up to Lexi, "They threw this out the window after we chase them off. The muscle bound idiot tried to take a shot at me. **Chuckle **Worst mistake of his life."

**Ahem**

"Right, anyway looks like there are some clothes in here, and some papers for some reason. Belongs to someone name...Scott Grey", said the lion.

"Yeah, those would be mine. Thank you sir", said Scott, "I'm surprised my father put those in there as well."

"'Sir'? How formal", said the lion throwing Scott's duffle bag at him knocking him back to the floor.

**Crack **"May I?" asked Chelsea cracking her knuckles and her neck.

"Part of me wants to say 'yes', but then again I don't want to pay for damages. Good thing nothing important was broken from the last time you two wrestled", answered the mouse in a bored tone as she went up to the lion and lightly hit him again in the abdomen.

"It's alright Chelsea, I know my brothers didn't exactly leave a good impression. I don't blame him if he has any resentment towards me", said Scott rubbing his sore abdomen, "Also ma'am I want to apologize again for what they did to you. My father was the one who taught us that 'females should be dominated by a wolf', but when I contradicted him about it all I got was beating from him. He's not exactly the most empathic person there is. He's changed so much ever since my mother died."

"Aw, poor little guy, do you need anything?" asked the mouse.

"No, thank you, Miss...um..."

"Just call me Alice, and the big fur ball over there is my husband Frank. His growl is worse than his bite, but don't worry he's actually a softy once you get to know him", said Alice with a reassuring smile.

"And he's gonna be working with us Frank", said Lexi giving Frank a small glare that meant he had to behave.

"Um...well I would like to make it up to both of you for my brothers' behavior. I don't have any money, but I do know how to cook. Is there anything that you both like or-" **Uumph**

Scott was interrupted when Chelsea just went up to him and kissed him dead on causing all of the girls to chuckle knowing the reason why, "You have no idea what you just bought yourself every morning babe", giggled Lexi.

**Giggle **"Although I doubt you'd be arguing about it darling", giggled Felicia as Scott looked around confusedly when he felt Chelsea deepen their kiss as she straddled him while purring.

"Chelsea darling, I know you want to ride him right now, but we have some important business to attend. It's also your turn to dance", said Felicia as she and Lexi pulled Chelsea off of Scott.

"Aw come on just five minutes! I promise we'll be fast!"

"Trust me Chelsea, once you have him deep inside you, you don't want him to stop at all", giggled Lexi as they drag a very sad cheetah anthro out the room.

"Meanies!"

**Giggle** "That's Chelsea for ya. Look, sweetie, it's alright you don't have to make it up to me. Hard to believe someone as kind as you is related to those bastards, right _dear_?" asked Alice loudly putting emphasize on the word meaning her husband was still in trouble.

**Sigh** "Yeah, yeah, sorry about that shrimp. Although I still got your brother good", chuckled Frank causing his wife to groan loudly at his comment.

"It's alright, I'm glad he did. Jason tends to get a little cocky sometimes, but I'm glad your husband was able to take him down a peg. He needed to learn that he isn't invincible, and that there are consequences to his actions. Thank you", chuckled Scott as he looked at the lion gratefully catching the lion off guard.

"Yeah well...um...you know...not a lot of brats can appreciate that", stammered Frank with his wife giving him a coy smile knowing she won another argument, "Aw come on babe."

"Say it", said Alice in a singsong voice with her tail wagging behind her.

**Groan **"You were right, and I was wrong", said an embarrass lion blushing through his fur.

"And..."

**Sigh **"And I'm sorry."

"It's ok really. It's really me who should be apologizing. I know a really good cheese fondue recipe, perhaps I could make it for both of you as an apology", said Scott unaware that Alice's ears twitched as soon as he said 'cheese'.

"That's-"

"What do you need?!" interrupted a very excited Alice bouncing on her toes with her tail waving excitedly behind her looking like a hyperactive child in a candy store after interrupting her husband.

" Um...D-Dry chardonnay wine, half pound of Emmental cheese, half pound of Jarlsberg cheese, one lemon, flour, and garlic", said a nervous Scott since Alice as so close to his face when all of a sudden he felt his hand being tugged as she dragged him and Frank out of the room and into the kitchen in record time.

**Kitchen**

"Your wife is a lot stronger than she looks sir", said a dumbfounded Scott.

"Thanks, and stop calling me 'sir'. Makes me feel old. Just call me Frank", said a dumbfounded Frank.

"Yes sir-I mean Frank", said Scott correcting himself.

Alice came back with a male mouse that looked like a male version of her with shorter hair, and wearing a chef's uniform with the strip club's logo on the left side of his chest, "You've got to be kidding me sis. You want me to let this pup use my kitchen equipment? I bet he can't even tell the difference between a spatula and a turner", said the male mouse.

"Excuse me, that's a turner, commonly mistaken for a spatula since it's mostly used on grills", said Scott pointing to the male mouse's hand as he was holding a stainless steel turner from the burger he was cooking not too long ago.

"Ok pup you got one right, doesn't mean you can use my kitchen though", said the mouse.

"Come on Ron, just let him", whined Alice to her brother.

**Groan **"Fine, but if he messes up its coming out of your paycheck not mine!"

"Yay!" nearly screamed a giddy Alice bouncing up and down as Scott went to work.

"How does she always get us to go along with her crazy schemes?" grumbled Ron as leaned against the counter next to Frank who just shrugged his shoulders.

The three watched as Scott washed his hands thoroughly up to his wrists, and went to grab the ingredients and equipment he needed. What everyone found unusual was that Scott would sniff the ingredients, and came back with a double boiler pot since there was no fondue set. The last thing he did was wrap an unused apron around the tip of his tail as much as he could, and then a put on a regular apron.

He first started by grabbing a chef's knife and started chopping two garlic cloves until it was chopped thoroughly, and immediately started the stove to a medium heat putting the double boiler pots on top. He looked at the chardonnay wine making sure it was a dry white wine and poured four ounces of the wine with the garlic while grabbing a nearby whisk with his tail.

He washed the whisk and quickly dried it to start stirring the wine and garlic mix until the pot started to simmer. Next, he grabbed a nearby empty bowl with his tail as he started grating the Jarlsberg cheese. Once the cheese was grated, he added just a little bit of flour and grabbed a nearby rubber spatula to properly mix both ingredients.

Ron slowly started to stand up straight now interested in how well Scott handled the equipment and ingredients, 'I get it, he was sniffing to see which ingredients smelled ripe enough to use since canines have a high sense of smell. The pup wrapped an apron around his tail to act as a type of third hand, very clever. He also makes sure that the ingredients mix well with the flour acting as a bonding agent between the two cheeses. It actually does look like he knows what he's doing', thought an impressed Ron as other kitchen staffs looked with curiosity as well.

"Excuse me, could I trouble you into making some julienne sirloins, medium rare, and some thinly sliced potatoes fried in vegetable oil, and both slightly seasoned with kosher salt and black pepper please?" asked Scott to several nearby cooks watching as he grated the Emmental cheese next, "If that's alright with you Chef Ron?" asked Scott looking at Ron.

The cooks looked towards Ron as he gave an approving nod and the two chefs went to work on Scott's order, 'Julienne steak slices and homemade potato chips, even when he's not doing it himself he respects the hierarchy of the kitchen, and recognizes the skills of its staff. I underestimated this young pup', thought an impressed Ron.

Once Scott was done grating the cheese, he put the rest of the flour and mixed it well. He then cut a yellow lemon and used the knife to properly squeeze both halves pour the lemon juice into the pot after taking out the seeds.

Lastly he poured about a third of the bowl of cheese in thoroughly moving it with the rubber spatula as it released an intoxicating aroma as it mixed with the scent of the steak. Scott put in another third after making sure that the first part was thoroughly melted, and finally the last third after it was all melted, "I don't suppose you have any wooden skewer sticks?"

**Heh **"'Make do with what you got' right pup?" asked Ron tossing him a box of skewer sticks just as the two chefs from before came back with his order with the other chefs bringing some bread and vegetables eager to try the delicious smelling fondue.

"There you go Alice, one cheese fondue", smiled Scott as the giddy mouse grabbed a skewer stick and dipped in a piece of meat. She lightly blew on the heated meat and tasted it causing her to go wide eyed, **Moan **"It's like I'm having sex with my husband and he won't stop cumming inside me!"

"Um...I don't know how to respond to that", said a blushing Scott with Frank chuckling at his wife's statement.

"I could've lived my whole life without that mental image", said Ron pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration as his sister kept moaning with each bite she took.

"Alice I highly doubt-" **Oop**

Alice shoved a skewered piece of sirloin smothered in cheese into her husband's mouth effectively silencing him as he chewed the piece of meat with wide eyes, "Babe you're not sleeping tonight", said Frank, "And you're definitely not changing out of that bustier."

"Who said I wasn't gonna wear this to bed?" asked Alice in a sultry voice as she skewered a piece of bread and licked it slowly before putting it in her mouth.

"Again, could've lived the rest of my life without that mental image!" said a frustrated Ron as he grabbed a skewer and tasted Scott's fondue, "Damn, I've only tasted fondue like this in some decent restaurants. Hey pup where'd you learn how to cook like this?"

"E-Evergreen High School, I just learned how to cook from my Home Ec class", said Scott shocking Ron and his staff as they each tasted the fondue, "The fondue recipe was just a basic recipe anyone can pick up online. I just chose which ingredients smelled good and used them."

"Home Ec class?!" asked a shocked Ron, 'This pup just started learning and he's reached this level of potential?! Not only that, but he was able to make do with what he had despite the fact that my kitchen isn't stocked with a fondue set! I've seriously underestimated this pup!'

"Hey Alice, are you in here? We kind of need you over-whoa", said Lexi entering the kitchen when she saw the majority of the staff eating cheese fondue out of a pot.

"I think your new recipe is a success Ron, it even smells good", said a surprised Lexi.

"Not mine Lexi, it's the pup's recipe", said Ron giving her a skewered meat. Lexi tried it and her eyes widen at the rich taste.

**Moan **"Oh Babe it's like when you first plunged that 16 inch monster deep inside me!" moaned Lexi making Scott blush.

**Spit Cough Cough** "What?!" nearly screamed Alice doing a spit take on a glass of water she was drinking with everyone shocked at what Lexi just said as they all stared at Scott making him feel uncomfortable.

"S-So um...I guess e-everyone likes the fondue?" asked a nervous Scott.

"He's as hung as a stallion and you took him balls deep?!" asked a shocked Alice.

"Yup", said Lexi casually eating another bite.

"I'm so proud of you", squeaked Alice happily hugging Lexi as she patted the petite mouse on the head, "Now you know how I feel when Frank stretches me", squealed Alice while Lexi just giggled at the mouse's response with her brother groaning loudly.

"Hey Lexi you here? I'm done with-**Sniff** Oh Something smells good, what'cha cooking Ronny?" said Chelsea walking in naked with her athletic body in plain sight that Scott's jeans slowly bulged out with one of his legs slightly lifting shocking everyone once again proving Lexi was right.

"Damn shrimp I underestimated you", said an impressed Frank.

"Alright Alice, you've been gone away long enough. We need you at the bar now", said Lexi sending Alice back to do her job with Frank following behind after grabbing a plate full of skewers smothered in cheese.

"Seems our boyfriend is demonstrating his cooking talent", said Lexi hugging Scott from behind.

Chelsea tried one of the steak cheese fondue and her eyes widen at the taste and ran towards Scott giving him a passionate kiss, **Purr **"I'm definitely gonna ride you until you empty those big yummy balls deep inside my pussy", purred Chelsea in a sultry tone making Scott blush even harder.

"Not in my kitchen you're not! This is a sanitary place and I plan to keep it that way! Now out! Out!" yelled Ron shoving the three of them to the door.

"B-But I haven't cleaned the equipment yet", said Scott.

"I'll deal with it, now out!" ordered Ron shoving the three of them out of the kitchen, 'That pup...he ordered medium rare sirloin since he knew the cheese would be hot enough to slightly cook the steak even more, and allows the steak juice to mix with both cheeses. Not to mention the homemade potato chips really do complement the taste of the steak and cheese. Lightly seasoned so that the flavors could blend in and still be detected despite the cheese being hot', thought Ron as he headed towards the door again.

"Hey pup! If you want to learn more about cooking beyond your little high school, I'll take you on as my apprentice. I'll be glad to show you how a real chef operates in the kitchen", said Ron sticking his head out of the door.

"Thank you Chef Ron, I do appreciate the offer, and I have considered cooking as a career. But I don't know if I'd be able to work well under the pressure of a restaurant. I do like to cook as a hobby though, but cooking as my career I honestly can't answer that right now", said Scott honestly.

"Well whenever you want to, my kitchen door is open. Hobby or not, a proper chef still needs to learn what to do. Your cooking is good pup, better than most of what I've seen and tasted, but you've only just scratch the surface. I'd hate to see such a talent go to waste without any proper guidance", said Ron going back in the kitchen shocking Lexi and Chelsea.

"Did he just..." asked a shocked Lexi.

"Yup", responded an equally shocked Chelsea.

"And he actually offered..."

"Yup."

"Am I missing something?" asked a confused Scott.

"Ron can be quite picky when it comes to staff and food in his kitchen, and believe me he's no slouch behind the stove either. He once worked in a famous five star gourmet restaurant until it closed for some scandalous reason I can't remember, and since then he's worked here and occasionally caters at the studio. Though, if you ask me I think he just has his eyes on some of the girls."

"You mean a certain otter girl who loves to show off her swimsuits", said Chelsea playfully nudging her, "With the way she flirts with him, I'd say he loves the attention, and her huge melons."

**Giggle **"Right, his reputation has actually attracted a lot of would-be chefs to the studio, but they all really just wanted to work with him so they can try hitting on the girls", explained Lexi.

"Not to mention that every time Ronny asked them to cook something he would criticize it, and then throw it in the garbage. Took him quite a while to build up a staff he could trust, many of which are those who studied with him. You're actually the first person he's offered an apprenticeship", said Chelsea as she hugged Scott purring loudly while kissing him.

"HOWDY!" interrupted the squirrel from before startling Scott and Chelsea causing their fur to stand on end with Lexi flinching as well. The three took a moment to recover with Scott and Chelsea fixing their fur.

"H-Hello miss Hazel", stuttered Scott straightening his tail fur when he noticed the squirrel was still naked wearing only her pink leggings from before.

"Aw shucks cutie pie, just call me-"

"Damn it Cindy I told you to stop doing that! I swear you were raised by ninjas or something with how you keep popping out of nowhere like that!" said Chelsea as she straightens out her fur.

"Yeah, I didn't even see you coming either", said a shocked Lexi.

"Well what got your britches all riled up?"

"You wanna tell her or should I?" asked Lexi as she and Chelsea stared at the squirrel with deadpan expressions.

"Names Cindy Pines cutie pie, stripper, model, and the best damn mechanic you'll ever get! If you need anything fixing, I'm your girl! And ah, I gotta say, if you ever wanna bust a nut, I'm definitely your girl!" flirted Cindy unintentionally ignoring Lexi and Chelsea.

"Nice to meet you Miss Pines", said Scott stretching out his hand to shake hers only to be surprised when she just grabbed the neck of his shirt and pulled him in for a passionate kiss while feeling him up by gently rubbing one of his giant balls through his jeans.

"Mmm, Someone's got some big 'walnuts' I definitely wouldn't mind trying", said Cindy licking her lips seductively with Scott blushing at her forwardness.

"Now darling, I've told you before, he's fairly new and if he doesn't feel comfortable doing that then you shouldn't push him", said Felicia approaching the group as she opened her fan.

"I didn't mean any harm Felicia. I know you, Lexi, and Chelsea are just dying to sink your claws into him. Just thought I introduce myself to be a friend with benefits is all", giggled Cindy, "Besides, my offer stands on or off the camera, or anywhere for that matter. If he ever wants to bust one of those big delicious nuts, I could always help him if y'all are a bit busy, I certainly wouldn't mind lending a hand or two."

"Aw, That's very sweet of you to offer darling, thank you. Of course it would be up to him though as it is his decision", smiled Felicia shocking Scott that she would actually approve of this.

"Yeah, Cindy, here's one of the nicest girls you'll ever meet. If you ever need a true friend, she's definitely got your back, and also great in the sack", giggled Lexi hugging Scott from behind.

"Seriously?" asked a dumbfounded Scott.

"Well cutie pie, that's for you to find out if you ever wanna go at me. I'm not one to force anyone without their consent. I may be a tomboy, but mama still raised me to always show our southern hospitality", said Cindy proudly with her hands on her hips, "I also love it when cherry boys get a little passionate and release all that thick pent up cum deep inside me."

"Sorry Cindy, but that cherry was given to me to commemorate our new relationship", giggled Lexi turning Scott's head giving him a passionate kiss.

"Meh, I don't mind. Still think he's cute, and judging from what I heard in the VIP, I'd say he'd certainly stretch any girl good", said Cindy licking her lips.

"You were near the VIP area?" shockingly asked the three girls at once.

"Geez Cindy we seriously need to put a bell on you or something!" said Chelsea.

"Well I did find Debbie's old sleigh bells from last year's Christmas party", said Cindy lifting up a string of sleigh bells from seemingly out of nowhere causing a loud chiming noise shocking the group of four once again, "I swear that poor busty doe can't hold her liquor. Can you believe that they were stuck behind the mirror this whole time? I just thought she threw these things somewhere in her drunken stupor. Oh well, gives me an excuse to modify the sleigh for next Christmas party. Might even put in some cushions for some naughty fun", said Cindy winking at the group.

"When did you-"

"Oh Before I forget, Lexi, I might be a little late tomorrow, I have a roofer coming over to check out that water damage I have on my roof", said Cindy interrupting Scott.

"Yeah, sure, just come in when you can. We can push back your scene if we have to, just get that damage fix."

"Thanks, you're the greatest! See you later cutie pie", said Cindy pulling Scott in for a kiss once again as she walked off with the bells ringing once she pulled them over her shoulder.

"I'm...so..."

"Confused?" asked Lexi.

"Shocked?" asked Chelsea.

"Troublant?" asked Felicia closing her fan.

"I wanna say all of the above and more, but she really does seem nice", said Scott.

"And a bit nutty in the sack too", giggled Lexi at her pun causing Chelsea and Felicia to stare at her with deadpan expressions, "What? That was good."

"Maybe just a little", nervously chuckled Scott

"We'll work on your material later darling."

"I still think she was raised by ninjas", commented Chelsea, "Who hauls a string of sleigh bells and doesn't make a sound?"

"I'm more confused as to where she pulled those things out since she wasn't wearing any clothes", said Scott.

"Trust me darling, it's best if you don't think about it. We've given up on that mystery ages ago when we first hired her, and till this day she's still, shall we say, une énigme enveloppée dans un mystère.

**Chuckle **"An enigma wrapped in a mystery. Sounds like something a classy lady would say", chuckled Scott a bit impressed.

"You flatter me darling", giggled Felicia while seductively rubbing her tail against Scott's muzzle making him blush, "And that always puts me in the mood. The nerdy passionate types are always my favorite, and you get to find out just how much very soon."

"You have to admit though, Cindy isn't lying when she says she's the best mechanic. Can't remember how many times she's fixed the air conditioner, and a bunch of other equipment", said Lexi.

"I'll keep that in mind", chuckled Scott.

"Viens chérie, il y a plus de filles que nous voulons que tu rencontres", said Felicia hugging Scott's arm once again and led him to introduce him to the other girls.

"Um...What was it again?" said Scott trying to remember his French lessons once again, "Oh Ouvrir la voie."

"Very good darling, but some of your pronunciation is a bit off. I'll be happy to tutor you with a very special reward system", whispered Felicia in a seductive tone kissing Scott as their tongues roll around.

"Can I join as well?" asked an excited Chelsea hugging Scott's other side.

**Giggle **"Ouaip."

"Don't forget me as well", said Lexi as she hugged Scott from behind.

"Of course darling, it wouldn't be as much fun without all of us together", giggled Felicia with Scott blushing bright red from her statement when he felt Felicia's tail intertwining with his own, "Come darling we've so much to show you."

"O-Ok."

**Giggle** "You're so cute when you're nervous babe. Trust me, you're in good hands", giggled Lexi as she pulled Scott into another passionate kiss. Lexi deepened the kiss more with Scott unconsciously wrapping his hands and tail around her waist until Lexi slowly broke the kiss, **Moan **"We can do round two later babe."

"Cause first I wanna feel that thick cock stretch my pussy, and don't forget that I want you to empty those big delicious balls deep inside", purred Chelsea as she went up and gave Scott a passionate kiss as well as he wrapped his right hand around her waist.

Felicia went up to them as she kissed Scott as well when his eyes suddenly went wide with what Felicia was doing with her tongue until she slowly broke the kiss, "I may be a patient bat darling, but if you keep me waiting too long, I might end up going a bit...batty on you", giggled Felicia intertwining their tails, "And ride you until I've had my fill of thick cum. Then again I just might do that anyway until we scream each other's names."

All Scott could do was just stammer some non-coherent words as he was literally speechless at what the three girls are suggesting when Chelsea kissed him again, "If you think you're speechless now Spots, wait until we're done with you."

The three girls continued their little tour of the strip club with Scott getting to know all the girls there, and Cindy randomly popping up from time to time that always seemed to irritate Chelsea in a comical manner.

The girls finished their tour back into the changing room until Chelsea hugs him from behind pressing her ample breasts against his back, "You know Spots, there's a little bed area for the girls to rest, or for those who feel..._frisky_", purred Chelsea causing nearby curvaceous stripper zebra to giggle.

**Giggle **"He certainly left with a smile after I was done with him. Now he comes back for more every so often, and I just love riding his thick bunny cock. Think I might follow your example and date him. Would love to have him all to myself for a couple of nights", said the zebra in a British accent.

"Hey Zara you're boy toy is here, and it looks like he be a bit backed up just for you", said a bunny waitress causing the zebra stripper to smile seductively, "Yummy", said the zebra licking her lips as she pulled down her thong, "Hey Lexi mind if I..."

"Don't get too wild on him Zara", said Lexi winking at her.

"I make no promises. Judging from what Cindy said about you, sounds like that pup is in for an unforgettable time", said Zara waving as she left the changing area.

**Lemon**

"She is gonna put that poor rabbit into a sex coma, and he's gonna love every second of it", said Lexi hugging Scott from behind, "I even know she pays the differences for them to have sex in the VIP area. She's definitely falling for him. Can't say I blame her since I fell for my guy at first sight", whispered Lexi when Scott suddenly felt his pants being pulled down by Chelsea freeing his huge cock that was semi hard from all the erotic sight around him.

**Mmm **"Someone's getting excited", purred Chelsea as she slowly pulled her sling bikini apart showing off her large breasts while pinching her pink erect nipples making Scott harder every second. Chelsea slowly licked Scott's hardening monster dick inch by inch with Scott groaning in pleasure while leaning against Lexi who had removed his shirt **Giggle **"Just relax babe", giggled Lexi guiding Scott back towards the bed as he lie down against the bed while Lexi removed her top.

**Groan **"L-Lexi-" **Ahh**

Scott kept groaning when he looked down and saw Chelsea rubbing her huge tits against his huge dick while eagerly licking the head. Lexi leaned forward guiding one of his hands towards her breast as she gently kissed him. Scott moaned into his kiss with Lexi as Chelsea slowly took in more of his cock wanting to deep throat him just like Lexi did.

"You certainly love getting a tit-fuck, don't you darling?"

Scott and Lexi broke their kiss as they saw Felicia standing there when she pulled her V shape cut apart releasing her large DD cup breasts. Scott couldn't help but stare at her when she walked up to them slightly swaying her hips. Felicia buried Scott's head deep into her cleavage while encouraging him to suck on her tits. She also led his unused hand under her skirt to rub her wet pussy.

**Giggle** "Don't just rub her lips up and down, do little circles as well. If you feel a little nub, just press it lightly. Trust me she'll go nuts if you do", whispered Lexi as she seductively winked at Felicia while she lightly moaned pleasurably with a seductive smile, **Ah** "No fair about telling him my weak spot darling, I wanted him to explore it."

"I just gave him a nudge, might inspire him if ever wants to taste that sweet pussy of yours", said Lexi giving Felicia a passionate kiss as their tongues rolled around.

**Groan**

**Ah**

**AHH**

Chelsea was slowly taking Scott's monster cock inch by inch until she was able to take all sixteen inches into her maw and down her throat causing Scott to groan in pleasure as he slightly bucked his hips. Chelsea didn't mind though as she continued to slowly deep throat him while purring to stimulate his cock more.

When Scott bucked his hips, he unintentionally inserted two of his fingers into Felicia's pussy while his thumb pressed against her clit, and he gently bit on her nipple. Lexi had moved Scott's hand that was fondling her breast down her body and up to her pussy when he unintentionally inserted his middle and index finger inside her pussy as well when he bucked his hips.

Felicia grinded her hips against Scott's hand encouraging him to keep doing what he was doing as her tail slowly curled upwards, "Oh merde ça fait du bien! Ça fait du bien!"

"Hear that Scotty? She loves it, and I gotta say your fingers feel good in my pussy too", moaned Lexi. Scott stopped sucking on Felicia's tit groaning loudly, "F-Felicia s-sorry if I b-bit too h-hard!"

Felicia started to shutter lightly when she gently cupped Scott's face as her ruby red eyes were shrouded with lust, "Je vais cum! Cum avec moi! Cum avec moi!"

"Babe I'm close! Cum with me too!"

"I-I'm-"

Scott was interrupted when Felicia kissed him deeply with both her and Lexi grinding against his hands. Chelsea had sped up her deep throat feeling eager to taste her lover's thick spunk. She massaged his big balls when Scott groaned loudly along with Felicia and Lexi as he releasing a torrent of thick jizz into Chelsea's waiting maul. Chelsea's eyes widen at the sheer volume of how much he was releasing as some of it escaped out of her maw dripping down into her breasts and onto Scott's lap. Chelsea rolled her eyes in pleasure with Scott shuddering as he occasionally bucked his hips until she felt that he was slowly coming down from his high that Chelsea slowly backed up sucking up as much of his cum as possible.

**Shudder **"Oh there's s-so much I want to t-teach you when we h-have our second round babe", shuddered Lexi.

**Shudder** "Qui" **AH **"Qui!" moaned Felicia giving Scott several butterfly kisses around his maul, "When it's my turn, I'll teach you just how passionate the French are in love making", moaned Felicia giving Scott a deep kiss as he saw that her eyes were clouded with lust and something else that he couldn't described, "You did will for your first lesson darling, but since it's not my turn yet I'll just give you this."

Felicia leaned forward kissing Scott passionately again while guiding his hand back up to her breast. Felicia broke her kiss and gently licked his fingers tasting her own pussy juice on it, "Just so you know darling, I do love to cuddle after a good fucking. Sadly I don't get to enjoy it much because of our profession. Perhaps after you've had your way with us we could cuddle up?" giggled Felicia.

"W-Well um...I d-don't know a-about having m-my way with all of y-you, but I d-did like cuddling with Lexi", stuttered Scott still coming down from his orgasm.

"Aw, I loved cuddling with you too!" said Lexi snuggling up to Scott with Felicia doing the same, "But as much as we want to stay, I believe its Chelsea's turn to shine."

Felicia and Lexi reluctantly got up until Lexi leaned down to give him a loving kiss, "Fill her up and much as you want ok? We can be a bit of cum sluts, but with how much you release...**giggle **well let's just say we wouldn't mind if you decided to 'mark' us with your scent babe", winked Lexi until she leaned closer so she could whisper in his hear, "Also when she says she's cumming, give her tail a little pull. She has a little kink for that for some reason."

Felicia giggled at Scott's bright red face that could be seen through his white fur knowing that Lexi is probably telling him about one of Chelsea's little kinks, "Just do what comes natural darling, no need for anything fancy. After all, intimacy is about getting to explore one another like how you did with Lexi", said Felicia giving him a loving kiss as well as they left the back area.

Scott moaned a bit in pleasure when he felt Chelsea's rough tongue slowly lick her way upwards up to the side of his navel and up to his chest when she slowly licked up to his neck and started giving him butterfly kisses up to his cheeks and ears. Scott decided to do the same as he reached up and gently massaged Chelsea's huge tits while slightly leaning up and licked her neck causing her to purr in delight, "Someone's getting into the spirit of things."

"I just wanted to show you my appreciation for your amazing blowjob", blushed Scott hugging Chelsea around her waist.

**Giggle** "Believe me Spots, you will, in more ways than one", said Chelsea as she leaned forward giving him an innocent kiss on his lips when Scott moaned again feeling a soft furry sensation wrapping around his cock. He looked down and saw Chelsea wrapping her tail around his cock slowly pumping him hard again, "I've always wanted to try this on a boy I liked. You'd be surprised how hard it is to actually find a decent guy like you when you're a famous porn star and stripper. Sex may be part of our profession, but what the masses sometimes forget is that we're living creatures too. We need to eat, we need sleep, we feel emotions, and we also like to feel loved just like any other girl", giggled Chelsea.

Chelsea backed up rubbing her swollen pussy lips against his cock that he could easily feel just how wet she was from just rubbing. Scott moved one of his hands back to her breast while he sucked on the other one making Chelsea let out some pleasurable moans. Chelsea lifted her hips lining up the tip of her lover's cock with her entrance and slowly came down penetrating herself making her moan in pleasure, **Ahh **"So big! So thick!"

"C-Chelsea! Y-You're just as t-tight as Lexi!"

**Giggle **"Thanks babe, but we're not done yet. I want that huge monster deep inside me", purred Chelsea as she slowly started moving her hips taking in more and more of Scott's dick. What surprised Chelsea a bit was when he wrapped one of his arms around her waist to gently pull her down while he cupped her cheek with his other hand. Chelsea loved the fact that Scott was starting to be a little lovey dovey with her since she loved the attention he was giving her. She purred in delight as she kissed him passionately when she moaned in surprise when he started to raise his hips in time with her.

Chelsea moaned loudly breaking their kiss when she felt her cervix being lightly touched by the tip of his cock, "S-Sorry! Did I hurt you?!"

Chelsea looked back and saw that she was barely halfway through feeling excited at being penetrated by him, "Are you kidding?! That felt great! I'm full and you're barely halfway inside me! I wanna take you balls deep!"

Chelsea lifted herself off until only the head of his cock remained inside, and dove down until she felt him touch her cervix again. Scott kept moaning in pleasure as he bucked his hips with Chelsea's movements causing her to moan louder every time his cock touched her cervix, **Ah Ah **"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! I want you to bury your cock deep inside me! Please! I wanna feel it!' **AHH**

**Groan**

Chelsea screamed loudly as she came hard with Scott doing as he was told groaning loudly as Chelsea tight pussy suddenly clamp down on his huge dick as he pierced through her cervix. Scott lifted himself up grabbing Chelsea by her waist and started bucking his hips making her bounce on his lap prolonging her orgasm, "SO GOOD! **AH AHH **CUMMING!"

"CHELSEA! I CAN'T HOLD ON!"

Chelsea experienced another orgasm in the middle of her first as she pounced on top of Scott's lap pushing him down and passionately kissing him. Chelsea broke her kiss and lifted herself back up allowing Scott to see the large bulge that was form on her tone stomach every time she lowered herself, "Come on Spots! Let it go all inside me! Fill me up! Please!"

Chelsea's pussy clamp down harder on Scott's cock once again showing she was having another overlapping orgasm, "CHELSEA!" **GROAN**

Scott pulled Chelsea down giving her an intense passionate kiss surprising Chelsea when he groaned loudly releasing a huge torrent of splooge deep inside her pussy with his arms wrapped around her waist while he gently pulled on her tail with one of his hands. Chelsea moaned loudly into their kiss with her stretched out belly slowly inflating with all the cum he was pouring into her while her tail fur was standing on end. Chelsea's eyes rolled back in pleasure with Scott switching their positions so he was on top and continued to hump Chelsea while pumping more cum into her pussy.

Scott broke their kiss with Chelsea screaming and moaning loudly in pleasure. "C-Chelsea, I'm gonna cum again! I'm sorry, but I wanna cum inside your pussy again!"

Chelsea couldn't respond from the intense pleasure her lover was giving her when Scott buried himself deep inside her pussy and released another thick torrent of splooge. Chelsea released a silent scream with some of their mixed cum escaping drenching both their laps. Both lovers shivered uncontrollably with a large puddle of cum forming under Chelsea while Scott was slowly pulling himself out. Chelsea would let out small screams and moans until Scott finally pulled himself out completely and released a few strands of cum coating her stomach and breasts.

Scott gently led himself down with Chelsea's stomach slowly deflating until it was back to normal with both lovers panting hard. Scott looked up and saw that Chelsea's eyes were rolled back with her tongue sticking out that he found it a bit funny until her eyes slowly focused and wrapped her arms and legs around him and started purring loudly.

**Purr **"First time **pant **someone ever **pant **gave me an **pant **ahego", panted Chelsea.

**Pant **"Ahego?" **Pant**

"It **pant **basically means **pant **'fucked silly' in Japanese" giggled Chelsea.

"I'm glad it felt good for you. Sorry that I got a bit carried away the second time I came", blushed Scott embarrassingly after realizing he came inside her a second time without her consent.

"Are you kidding?! That felt awesome! I never had anyone make me cum twice in a row! Let alone one after the other! Besides I wanted you to cum inside me, heck I even loved it when you went a bit wild on me! Felt a bit..._primal_!" purred Chelsea making Scott blush as she kissed him deeply letting their tongues wrestle a bit while wrapping her arms around Scott's neck.

Chelsea slowly broke their kiss with a bit of saliva connecting their tongues while Scott felt a bit in a daze, **Giggle **"Someone's getting good a kissing. Now you have to help me get back at Lexi for revealing that little kink of mine."

**End Lemon**

"Really? Should I be worried or excited about this little revenge plot of yours?" asked Lexi startling the pair with Felicia and several other strippers behind them blushing at what they just witnessed with some giggling and whispering excitedly.

"Wow! Only his second time and he still releases more than a bucket load! Now I really hope we can be friends with benefits!" said Cindy appearing behind Felicia.

"One step at a time darling, we don't want to overwhelm him after all", said Felicia opening her fan.

"Think Chelsea might've already done that to the poor lad", said a jackal stripper with an Egyptian accent, and ash grey fur with several other girls laughing at her statement.

"Well, since it's my cute boyfriend who's gonna 'get even' with me, I can't wait to see what you do to me. After all, if its anything like the first time, I know I'm just gonna love it", said Lexi seductively kissing Scott deeply as well with several other strippers giving them cat calls.

"I...I look forward to it", blushed Scott giving her a small smile with Lexi giving him a reassuring smile.

"I'm actually a bit surprised he's still conscious. My cute little funny bunny was knocked out cold during our first time", said Zara as she entered the room.

"He's probably out cold right now because of you Zara", giggled the jackal.

**Giggle **"Ten loads and still hard, although his smile might also be because I asked him to go out with me too."

"Oh? So his 'Big Ben' isn't broken yet?" asked the jackal.

"Ha, ha, We'll see what happens when you find the one who's 'obelisk' is too big for you Kifi", said Zara to the jackal.

"I'll probably do the same as you: enjoy every second of it", giggled the jackal named Kifi winking at the zebra, "Now you should probably go rescue you bunny boy before Randy finds him. Who knows what your cousin might do to the one who finally tamed the untamable zebra", said Kifi.

"Oh shit! I forgot I left him with Randy! I'll tear that Yank apart if he does something to my bunny boy toy!" said Zara running towards the door before screeching to a halt, "And who says I've been tamed?!" yelled Zara running out of the room causing everyone to laugh lightly.

"Well back to work everyone. I'll push back the time for tomorrow's scene so we can all get some rest", announced Lexi as the girls scattered.

Felicia leaned towards Scott giving him a kiss as well, "You should get some rest too darling. It's still a school night, and after two intense fucking sessions, you'll need it. We'll get you nice and settled in tomorrow, as well as our own fuck session darling", said Felicia licking her lips lustfully.

Scott just lightly chuckled as he and Chelsea just lie down and rest a bit after giving each other intense pleasure while Felicia walked with Lexi outside letting the couple enjoy their rest.


	3. A Rose By Any Other Name

Hello everyone, here is the new chapter of my original fic. Please leave a review, and to the one who keeps suggesting that I write a NarutoxKurenaixAnko fic, dude I get it. I like the the pairing too, but I'm human. If I can, I'll do it, but I'm not making any promises so please stop leaving so many reviews about it in my stories please.

**Many characters from this story were inspired from artists such as Xpray, the characters from High Tail Hall, SexyFur, Max Blackrabbit, and Eric W. Schwartz, none of which I do not own.**

* * *

**The Next Morning**

**Lime**

Scott began to stir as the sunlight hit his face through the curtained window, **Groan** 'Where...am I?'

Scott looked around noticing that he wasn't in his room, 'This...isn't my room.'

Memories of last night came flooding back as he remembered the events that happened yesterday after his father kicked him out. A blush appeared on his face when he remembered what Lexi, Chelsea, and Felicia were proposing and the unforgettable events that happened with the sexy strippers, 'So then...this must be Lexi's place.'

Scott kept looking around when he felt a pleasurable sensation between his legs when he noticed something moving under the blanket and it wasn't his morning wood. He removed the blanket and was a bit shocked to see a naked Chelsea deep throating him while at the same time giving him a titjob at what she didn't reach.

"C-Chelsea?"

Chelsea, having her maw occupied at the moment, just winked at him and continued what she was doing until he heard another familiar voice.

"Bonjour ma chérie, comment allez-vous", said Felicia walking in wearing a pink transparent nightgown that showed she was naked underneath.

"F-Felicia?" **Ah**

**Giggle **"I see Chelsea decided to show you how she plans to wake you up from now on", said Felicia walking over to his side.

"F-From now-" **AHH**, Scott yelled out as he came a huge load of splooge.

Felicia slowly opened her robe and leaned down to kiss Scott muffling his screams as he continued to pump load after load of his thick cum down Chelsea's throat. Scott slowly came down from his orgasm when he felt Felicia straddle his chest while he unconsciously grabbed her huge tits. Felicia suddenly deepen their kiss catching Scott off-guard while slowly rubbing her body against his until she broke the kiss with a string of saliva connecting their tongues, "Je vois que tu aimes frotter mes seins ma chérie."

"'I love rubbing your breasts'?" translated Scott when he saw that he was indeed rubbing her breasts making him flinch his hands away.

"Now, now, darling there's no need to be shy", cooed Felicia guiding his hands back to her breasts as he once again slowly started rubbing them while admiring their softness, "That's right darling, nice and gentle", moaned Felicia kissing him again while Chelsea cleaned his huge dick, "Damn Spots, think I might skip breakfast with that load you gave me", moaned Chelsea giving his cock butterfly kisses near the tip.

**Moan **"I bet he wants a nice tight pussy to unload the rest of that thick cum, right darling?" moaned Felicia when she saw that he was starting to slowly get hard again, "Or maybe, more than just one load", said Felicia licking her lips in anticipation.

"Um W-Well I-I-", stuttered Scott.

Felicia kissed him once again effectively silencing him as their tongues danced together in his mouth once again. She slowly broke the kiss and buried his face between her huge tits making Scott follow his instinct as he sucked on one of her nipples.

"Woo-Hoo! Someone's _very_ excited! He's harder than ever", said Chelsea rubbing her tits against his hard cock once again, "Think he might have to skip school today! I say we go wild with his huge beast cock!"

"As tempting as that sounds darling, I don't think that would be good for him", moaned Felicia with a bit of disappointment in her voice, "But of course I'm not gonna leave my lover with big heavy balls."

Felicia got up and turned around so that they were in a 69 position as she began to take Scott's huge dick into her maw gently sucking the tip and started a slow titjob. Meanwhile Chelsea got up and decided to lay down next to him, "Hey Spots, Felicia loves it when someone starts licking her sweet little pussy. Wanna give it a try? I can give you some pointers if you wanna experiment with me as well", whispered Chelsea giving him a seductive wink.

Scott looked at Felicia's drenched pink pussy with his hands roaming all over her backside until they rested on her shapely butt while admiring how soft smooth her fur felt against his touch. Scott leaned up a bit and gave her pussy an experimental lick causing Felicia to squeal in surprise, 'Wow, she does taste sweet.'

"Keep moving your tongue around Spots, like you're trying to write with your tongue", whispered Chelsea seductively nibbling his ears as Scott followed her advice. Each time he would move his tongue in a different direction he could hear Felicia's delightful moans with her wings fluttering in delight while her tail waved around wildly. Every time he would lick her sensitive spots, Felicia would deepthroat him more increasing her speed. Scott would let out pleasurable groans that he started to slowly thrust his hips upwards allowing Felicia to successfully deepthroat him all the way to the base.

Felicia suddenly let out a surprised squeal when Scott grabbed the base of her long tail causing her to gyrate her hips with her nails digging into the sheets, "Ooh, such a naughty boy! Using what you learned on me on Felicia?! How bold!" said an excited Chelsea waving her tail excitedly until she got up and placed her hand on top of his, "But, that only works on me Spots. Every girl is different. Just like how Felicia here prefers to be frenched deep in her mouth and deep in her pussy!"

Chelsea pressed Felicia a bit down making Scott lick her deeper than before while Felicia let out muffled scream causing her to shiver in delight. Scott instinctively trusted upwards every time Felicia would suck downwards meeting her halfway. She increased her pace from her intense pleasure which in turn made him thrust a bit harder and faster. Felicia's eyes were slowly starting to roll back while she swirled her tongue enjoying her lover's huge dick going down her throat. Scott kept licking her sweet pussy as deep as he could enjoying her unique taste unaware that he was starting to fondle her glorious ass.

"Now we're talking! Come on Spots! Fuck that throat like you mean it! Don't let up on that pussy either!"

Both lovers kept increasing their speed until they both let out a loud muffled scream as they each came at the same time. Scott released a torrent of splooge down Felicia's throat causing her cheeks to bloat from what she couldn't swallow with some escaping her tight lips splashing her face and his lap. Scott kept licking Felicia's cum from her pussy as fast as he could with some of it hitting his face though he didn't seem to mind. He would occasionally gyrate his hips releasing more of his thick cum down his lover's throat until he slowly came down from his high once again. Scott kept licking Felicia's pussy lips until he felt her relax a bit. He leaned back against the bed looking up at her quivering pussy lips and started to blush at what he just did. He couldn't find a way to describe the incredible pleasure he was feeling with Felicia gently sucking out the remaining cum while giving him another gentle titjob. Scott leaned up a bit and gave her pussy a gentle kiss on her clit that Felicia let out a pleasurable moan. Felicia released his cock with some of his cum splashing her face and her tits.

Felicia was panting hard from trying to keep up with swallowing his huge load of cum, but she was happy of her achievement. She leaned down giving his cock head gentle butterfly kisses while still licking up any residual cum while she slowly rubbed her tits along his full length. Chelsea appeared in front of her with coy smile, "Damn! Even after releasing another huge load he's still hard!"

Felicia reached over around Chelsea's neck to pull her close as she looked at her with red menacing eyes, "Chelsea, darling, I don't know whether I should slice you or kiss you", panted Felicia with a wicked smile while Chelsea just smiled at her, "Kisses please."

Felicia just laughed at her friend's antics and pulled her in for a kiss with both females playing around with some of their lover's thick cum on their tongues. After some time Felicia reluctantly got off Scott, "Darling why don't you go wash up. If you don't hurry I think I might end up taking Chelsea's advice in taking you here and now."

Scott got up and began to stretch the weariness out of his joints, but couldn't help but miss the warmth he felt from both Felicia and Chelsea hugging him in bed until he felt something soft wrap around his neck. He looked back and saw Felicia's tail wrapped around his neck with Chelsea still cleaning her face, "But rest assured darling, once your day is over...you better fill my pussy with all that thick cum", said Felicia when she kissed Chelsea passionately causing her to purr until she broke their kiss, "Then I'll lick you clean until you're all nice and hard again so you can stuff me as much as you want."

Scott blushed heavily causing Felicia to giggle at his reaction that she guided him by tugging lightly on his neck with her tail. She pulled him a bit down until their snouts almost touch that Scott himself felt a bit mesmerized at her red ruby eyes, "The bathroom is down the hall darling, but be careful. You might find another wonderful surprise that might delay you."

"Does that mean you're gonna ambush me in the bath?" asked Scott a bit confused at her statement.

"A wonderful thought, but not today darling. We'll save that for another time", giggled Felicia kissing the tip of his snout.

"You really are a cool beauty type" smiled Scott as he walked out the door with his cock lightly bouncing with every step he took.

"I'm a 'cool beauty' now is it darling? Well it's not like I dislike it, but I'm certainly going to enjoy having him stretch me over and over again", moaned Felicia happily while muttering to herself.

"Sounds exactly like you if you ask me. He was so eager to with me and Lexi. He loved it whenever he made us scream with pleasure that he would keep hitting the same spot over and over again. He got us so riled up that before we knew it he was making us cum over and over without stopping. When he came inside me with such passion...**Squeal **He just kept pounding me while emptying his huge balls! I swear I thought he was trying to make me pregnant! Heck, I even looked pregnant when he was done with me!", squealed Chelsea with her tail waving happily behind her, "He's so shy, but I think that's part of his charm."

"He definitely is eager as well. I want to explore so much with him", giggled Felicia licking her lips, "His cum is so delicious. I think he might actually fuck us into submission darling."

"I know right!" said an eager Chelsea with Felicia giggling at her enthusiasm.

Scott walked down the hallway looking until he finally found the bathroom, 'Finally, although...now that I think about it...I don't have a toothbrush or anything. Also...it's gonna be a bit difficult to use the toilet like this', thought Scott looking down at his harden 16-inch hyper-sized cock until he blushed at another thought, 'It also kind of felt embarrassing walking down the hall naked like this, but for some reason it also felt...liberating? I guess I can't really think of a proper word at the moment. I need to calm down. Maybe a cold shower? That usually works.'

Soon after thinking this the shower starts up shocking him out of his thoughts, 'Um...ok...either that is one high tech mind-reading shower or...'

**Ugh **"I forgot the towel again", said Lexi pulling the curtain aside showing off her hourglass body when she saw Scott standing there with wide eyes and his huge cock twitching with excitement, "Morning babe, that's quite the raging boner you got there", greeted Lexi cheerfully.

"U-Um C-Chelsea...blowjob...F-Felicia...69..." babbled Scott incoherently while blushing even brighter that his head and neck were bright red through his fur.

**Giggle **"Yeah, she did say that she was planning on sucking your cock every morning", giggled Lexi. Scott couldn't take his eyes off Lexi as her snow white fur was being drenched when she suddenly crossed her arms under her breasts, "But seriously, no fair. I wanted to be the one to show you how to do a 69. Oh well, at least I can show you more fun things to do in that position", said Lexi when she noticed that he kept staring at her body, "Wanna join me for a shower?"

"Um I-I..."

"Come on, I won't bite", smiled Lexi motioning for him to enter, "Unless you want me to."

Scott slowly walked forward as if he was under a trance with Lexi lovingly embracing him while giving him a deep passionate kiss. Her hands slowly traveled down admiring his soft fur until she slowly started to pump his huge dick making him moan into their kiss.

**End Lime**

Chelsea was wearing a black leather suit that seemed to hug her curvaceous figure perfectly while Felicia was wearing a black dress with a deep V cut with thin straps that barely hid her huge tits, and long slits on the side revealing her long legs and hips to show she wasn't wearing any panties. Chelsea was leaning on the counter of the kitchen with Felicia holding up several skimpy lingerie while the rest were laid out on the sofa, "Chelsea, darling, which do you think would look better for tonight? The crotch-less black see-through ones, or the crimson red thong combo? Perhaps the white topless corset?"

"I'd just take Lexi's advice and free-buff it. You're already doing it. Heck, you look good showing off enough that even I want to jump you", said Chelsea waving her tail lazily behind her.

"You flatter me darling, but I want to wear something special that will stir his inner lust that he would just tear my clothes off and ravage me like a wild animal in heat", said a giddy Felicia with her tail waving excitedly.

"Someone's giddy", giggled Lexi walking into dining room wearing only a small skimpy towel that could barely contain her huge assets and hugged her slim hourglass figure.

"Of course darling! This will be our lover's first date! I want it to be special for both of us!" squealed an excited Felicia, "I want to wear something that will make his jaw drop, and then make him rip it off me to satisfy his carnal desires. Something that will make him speechless after he says-"

"Wow!"

"Yes, something to that effect darling. Although I must say that was quite a good impression of Scott", Felicia looked back to see Scott staring at her while fully dressed in a gray open hoodie, a normal black shirt, jeans, and sneakers.

"You look...breathtaking", said an amazed Scott.

"Really darling? I just normally wear this around the house when there's nothing else to do."

"And nothing else underneath", giggled Lexi.

The girls noticed his jeans were once again starting to bulge out from his growing cock, "Wow, even after a two hand-jobs in the shower, a 69, and a deep-throating you still want more? Sex with you is gonna be incredible babe!" said an excited Lexi with Chelsea and Felicia cheering in the back.

"I can tell we are gonna have an incredible time during our date darling", said Felicia hugging him to bury his head deep in her cleavage.

"Um...Speaking of time, what time is it exactly?" muffled Scott after slightly freeing himself from Felicia's cleavage.

"I think you're already late Spots", said Chelsea pointing at the oven clock until she started twirling a set of keys on her finger, "But I can still get you to school before you become even more tardy."

"Thanks Chelsea, I'll go get my stuff", said Scott unaware of the glaring looks from Lexi and Felicia towards Chelsea.

"What?" cringed the confused cheetah anthro, "He'll be fine I promise. I'm an excellent driver."

"C'est exactement ce qui m'inquiète", muttered Felicia worryingly.

"I agree with Felicia on that. You're driving method is a bit...extreme", sighed Lexi.

"You guys worry too much. Trust me, we'll be fine."

**Road**

**VROOM**

"CHELSEA! SLOW DOWN!" yelled Scott through a black motorcycle helmet on the back of a yellow and black motorcycle swerving through traffic when she suddenly popped a wheelie causing him to grab onto her tightly unaware that he was fondling her boobs once again.

"Come on Spots! Where's your sense of adventure?!" yelled back Chelsea wearing a black and yellow helmet while accelerating once again with Scott closing his eyes tightly praying that he didn't fall off the bike, **Laugh **"Relax Spots, I won't let anything bad happen to you! I always take care of my passengers! Though I gotta admit, your reaction was a nice one!"

Scott hesitantly opened his eyes looking forward until he saw that his school was coming into view, "T-That's it o-over there!"

"Sweet! And in record time too! By the way Spots, how long are you planning on holding onto my 'airbags' for safety?"

"I'd move my hands, but I think they're frozen in place out of fear!"

**Laughing **"And here I thought you just liked grabbing them! Not that I mind really as long as it's you", said Chelsea slightly looking back at him causing him to blush fogging up his visor.

"Ch-Chelsea! The road! Watch the road!" yelled Scott unaware that he moved his hands towards her waist.

**Everwood Senior High School**

Several students were hanging around the entrance of the school until the sound of a revving engine all caught their attention when it suddenly skid to a halt. The students looked at a motorcycle that suddenly halted in front of the school when the passenger in the back suddenly got off slowly. Scott took off his helmet as he tried to control himself and his nerves, "Thanks Chelsea."

"Aw come on Spots don't be like that. You gotta admit it was a bit fun for your first time on a motorcycle", said Chelsea lifting her visor.

"W-Well...a bit yeah", blushed Scott when he suddenly noticed the whispers and mutters of everyone around him making him feel a bit self-conscious that didn't go unnoticed by Chelsea.

"Cheer up-"

"Mr. Grey!"

"Vice Principle Horn sir! I can-"

"First you cause a ruckus with that infernal contraption! And now you show up just as Second Period is about to start?! I should suspend you-"

"He was late because of me", interrupted Chelsea drawing everyone's attention and surprising Scott at her tone. Instead of the cheerful and playful Chelsea she sounded completely serious as she got off her bike to stand next to him, "Scott recently moved in with me and the move tired him a great deal. As for that 'infernal contraption', it belongs to me. I drove him here so he didn't lose any more time as he was trying his best to get here on time."

Vice Principal Horn suddenly straighten up his tie as he cleared his throat, "I see, I will take this up with his father-"

"His father is no longer the legal guardian. Since Scott is 16 years old, he is of legal age to live independently. If this is going to be a problem, then I'll gladly get legal representation to confirm this."

"No need, but we will need documentation-"

"Someone will arrive later on in the day with the proper documentation and proof-of-address that you need to make any necessary changes", interrupted Chelsea once again glaring at the water buffalo.

**Ahem **"Forgive my outburst then Miss", said Horn, "I take my job seriously when it comes to my students and my school. I would like to express my sincerest apologies-"

"Thank you Vice Principal, but no apology is necessary. Be forewarned though that I will be dropping off Scott from now on so you can expect a 'ruckus' in the morning."

"Thank you-"

"Good, I'm glad that we're in agreement", interrupted Chelsea as she turned around noticing that a lot of the male students were fawning over her especially Horn. What happened next suddenly shocked everyone around them as she hugged Scott and lifted up her helmet enough to kiss him deeply. She slowly broke the kiss as she stared lovingly at him, "See you later Spots. A bit of advice before I leave, regardless of what kind of attention you draw, whether it's good or bad, make it an experience just for you."

Scott was confused as to what she meant, but he was still in shocked that she just also kissed him in front of everyone including the vice principal. He could hear the whispers and mutters intensifying just as she started up her motorcycle once again and drove off.

"Y-Yes um...back to your class everyone! Especially you Mr. Grey", said Horn as he tried to think of ways to try and get on the good side of the curvaceous cheetah that is going to drop off Scott from now on.

'Who was that? I don't remember Scott being associated with someone like her. I just hope he isn't in some kind of trouble', thought a concern Kat, 'I kind of wish it was me who could kiss him like that though.'

**Artic Studio**

A buff naked buck reindeer was moaning in pleasure as he gyrated his hips into a busty female reindeer doe who was moaning loudly with his thick cock penetrating her tight ass. The buck put one of the doe's legs over his shoulder as he increased his pace making her moan louder, "Come on babe! Isn't this what you wanted for Christmas?! A nice big fat cock in your tight little ass?!"

The doe didn't say anything as she kept moaning loudly, **AH **"DASHER! FUCK ME!"

**OOHH **"MARRY ME DANCER!"

"Cut!" yelled Lexi getting out of her seat with the cameras stop recording and the lights brighten up the surrounding area. The young buck kept emptying his balls into the doe while occasionally pumping his hips, "I need clean up here!" ordered Lexi until she walked up to the pair, "Not exactly in the script, but damn that's sure one surprising detail."

**Pant **"I **pant **Well I thought **pant **since it is a Christmas porn-Woah! Debbie!"

The doe quickly changed their position while rubbing her swollen pussy lips against the buck's hard cock, "I don't think so Danny! If you were serious, then you'll have to fuck me until I can't feel my legs! So get ready babe, and remember not to break character!"

**Whistle **"She really wants it", muttered Lexi motioning the camera crew knowing that this was probably gonna be one of those passionate one-time shots that some of the actors have, and they can't miss a second of it, 'And they wonder why I don't do our Christmas special in December.'

In another part of the studio Felicia was humming joyfully adding the final touches of her light makeup as she fixed her black top that showed a modest amount of her cleavage and long sleeves that stopped pass her elbows. The back of the shirt had two slits to allow her wings to slip through while her back remain cover. Her skirt just stopped below her knees with small slits on the side. She wore black high heel shoes while she straighten her hair that was tied into a neat knot that was held back by two long red pins. She packed a pair of reading spectacles in a medium size folio along with the rest of the paperwork.

Once Felicia was satisfied with her professional look she walked pass the room where Lexi was currently directing their latest film. Felicia peeked in and saw Lexi sitting in her seat once again while the camera crew were busy capturing the two reindeer in the scene, "Lexi, darling, I'm on my way to give the paperwork to Scott's school. Do you want me to pass by and order something for lunch?"

"Yeah, everyone voted on Chinese today. Here's what everyone wants. **Sigh **Wish I could go though."

"Such is the burden of being the director darling", said Felicia grabbing the paper Lexi handed to her until she saw Lexi was concentrating on the half-written script in her hand, "Or perhaps, you're also having writer's block on the next script?"

"Something like that. I had this awesome idea when I was with Scotty, now I can't remember it."

"If that's your excuse to have him fuck your brains out again...well, I might just join you darling", giggled Felicia with Lexi giggling as well.

"Maybe it is, I just love how he reacts", giggled Lexi as she remembered last night until she got a good look at what Felicia was wearing, "Hey, Felicia, is Chelsea still blowing off steam?"

"Yes, she's still in the gym room, darling, working out her frustration over what happened earlier. Apparently this authority figure is the reason behind her current frustration, and it took all her willpower to not break the horns of this...buffalo?" said a confused Felicia trying to remember what the cheetah was so angry about.

**Moan **"If you want me that badly Dasher, then you better buck me like the slut that I am and empty those big balls! **AH! **Don't stop until you've filled me up and covered me in cum babe!" screamed the doe as she rode the buck underneath her wildly with the camera crew trying to capture every moment.

**Sigh **"Poor Daniel. I'll make sure to get some ice bags for him on my way back", said Felicia walking out the door.

'It's already bad enough that this water buffalo already pissed of Chelsea, but the fact that Felicia just walked out of here armed with her large fan is what scares me. From what she said, it sounds like this Horn guy has it in for Scotty. I hope he's alright, especially since his brothers attend the same school. With Felicia there I'm sure he'll be fine...hopefully...maybe...' thought Lexi as she got up and poked her head out the door.

"Randy, I need you on standby! Frank, I want you to call Alice in case something happens!" yelled Lexi down the hall at the stallion and lion that were eating in the studio kitchen.

"That can't be good", muttered Frank taking out his phone.

"Yeah, for whoever pisses off Felicia. I saw her leaving with her long black fan, and that folio she uses as a shield. She even had those red pins that double as throwing knives. I'm surprised she didn't take her sabers with her", commented Randy.

**Everwood Senior High School**

Felicia landed in front of the school after flying from the studio. She quickly fixed her dress of any wrinkles walking towards the entrance. As she walked by she could hear several passerby stare in wonder at her, taking in her appearance as she walked through the main office.

"Bonjour", greeted Felicia with a female anteater secretary looking at her.

"Sorry, but we already have plenty of French teachers", grunted the anteater secretary as she looked over Felicia feeling jealous of her curves compared to her pear-shaped figure, 'What the heck is keeping those melons up?! How are they so big?! They definitely can't be real!'

"Oh, You misunderstand mademoiselle, I'm here to provide the documentation for a change of address darling", said Felicia.

"In that case you'll need-"

"I'll take it from here Sylvia", interrupted the vice principal, "Hello, it's a pleasure to meet you Miss..."

"Nightwing. Felicia Nightwing, c'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer monsieur..."

"Stanley Horn, at your service, and vice principal of this school", proudly presented the vice principal as he grabbed Felicia's hand and was about to kiss it until she quickly swiped it away reaching for her folio.

"I have come on behalf Scott Grey to present the documentation and provide any information necessary for his personal file and emergency contact", said Felicia in a professional tone taking out her spectacles

"Ah Yes Scott Grey, one of our most..._studious _students around here", grumbled Horn, "His brothers also have quite the remarkable record in some of our sports division."

"I'm sure they have", said Felicia feigning interest, "Now, what papers-"

"You know Ms. Nightwing, since you will be in charge of Mr. Grey's well-being, perhaps we can get to know one another. I can show you around our facilities in case if you ever need to pick up Mr. Grey for emergencies and such, or if you just simply want to stop by", interrupted Horn once again eyeing the female albino bat hybrid.

Felicia leered at the water buffalo anthro as he kept interrupting her, 'I can see why Chelsea would be furious with him. Our patrons at the club have more class than this hairy douche. Still he does bring up a point, knowing the place would be beneficial.'

"A tour would be lovely, but I would really like to get to those documents right away", said Felicia adjusting her reading spectacles.

"Of course, of course, please step into my office", gestured Horn.

"Thank you, but I believe Sylvia said that she has the documents here", said Felicia walking around him to the anteater secretary giving her the paperwork. While Felicia began to fill it out, she could practically feel the perverse leering of the vice principal staring at her rear though it wasn't anything new that she was used to. She could even feel the envious glares of the surrounding females in the office at her figure, 'I pity whatever poor soul ends up with this sorry excuse for a mate. As for the girls, well...certainly reminds me of the time before I met Lexi.'

"Now for that tour."

"I'm sure being the Vice Principal you have plenty of duties that need-"

"Nonsense, it'll be my pleasure to escort you around our fine school", snorted Horn with Felicia's ears twitching in annoyance.

**Sigh **"I'm here Mr. Horn along with that _very important_ document you asked of me", entered a busty female ocelot teacher trying her best not to sound too sarcastic about the tedious task the vice principals gives her from time to time as an excuse to ogle her, 'Not to mention those harpies in here keep giving me the stink eye.'

"Ah Ms. Growl, yes thank you for that. This is Ms. Nightwing, I was just about to show her around. Perhaps you would like to join us?"

'He just wants two beautiful girls at his side to make him feel like we're his personal harem or something', thought Kat in annoyance while keeping a straight face, "Very well, I'll accompany you and Ms. Nightwing on your tour."

"Merci", said Felicia following Kat, 'No doubt the oaf doesn't know his school that well.'

"Oh, By any chance did you live near Château de Flaugergues, Montpellier?" asked a curious Kat after hearing her accent.

"I'm impressed darling, not many would get that my accent came from one of the vineyards of France", said an impressed Felicia.

"I use to backpack there in my early college years. I actually help inspire one of my students in learning culinary based on my experience over there. I'm a bit of a foodie and the food over there at the vineyards were so delicious. He certainly has a knack for it", said Kat happily recalling her adventures.

"By any chance would that student be Scott Grey?"

"You know Scott?" asked a shocked Kat suddenly taking in Felicia's look, 'She looks like a freaking model! What guy wouldn't fall for her looks?!'

**Ahem **"Yes apparently this is Mr. Grey's new-"

"Scott and I live together along with two other roommates, darling. Just last night he demonstrated his cooking skills on a marvelous cheese fondue recipe of his. We simply couldn't get enough of it."

''Roommates'?! As in more than one?! He's living with this hot babe and that cheetah girl that kissed him?!' thought a shocked Kat, "S-So um...how do you know Scott?" asked a nervous ocelot fumbling around with her glasses.

"Well you see darling-"

"Ah yes Mr. Grey certain has some interesting qualities despite his...eh _unique_ appearance and attitude", interrupted Horn, "His brothers on the other hand have proven to be model students."

'Model Students is not the word I had in mind when it comes to those three', thought Kat annoyingly as the tour of the school began with Horn occasionally trying to make himself sound like he was quite the stud while glancing at the two curvaceous beauties in front of him.

**Gym Locker Room**

Scott quickly changed from behind a shower curtain when he was suddenly slammed against the locker drawing everyone's attention, "You think you can get away with what happened last night runt?!"

Scott looked up to see his oldest brother Mike pinning him against the wall. What surprised Scott a bit was the black swollen eye that his brother had no doubt from last night, "What do you want Mike? I thought you and the others would be happy that I'm finally out of your fur. No doubt dad is."

**Slam**

"I don't give rat's ass about where you live or what you do! I'm talking about the humiliation I suffered at the club last night!" growled Mike

"How is that my fault?! I wasn't even there!"

"Someone's gonna have to pay for the shit those bouncers gave me! Everyone says they saw you riding in with some hot bitch this morning! It's one of those stripper bitches isn't it?!"

"You stay away from them!" yelled back Scott.

"Grey brothers! Is there a problem here?!" yelled a large male gorilla anthro wearing a plain white shirt with green gym shorts and a whistle around his broad neck causing all the students to quickly exit the locker room.

"Nothing sir", growled Mike letting go of his younger brother as they both walked outside only for the gorilla to stop them as he roughly examined Mike's swollen eye.

"What happened to you pup?"

**Tch** "It's nothing coach", grumbled Mike.

**Scoff** "Doesn't look like 'nothing' Grey, and I doubt it was your brother who gave you that shiner. Now spit it out", ordered the coach.

The coach glared at both wolf brothers with Mike getting more and more frustrated and Scott rubbing his sore shoulder until he noticed his coach's piercing gaze, "I'm gonna get to the bottom of it one way or another son. Just tell me what happened with your brother's eye."

Scott's ears drooped as he looked away, "We went to a strip club last night-"

"Shut itrunt!"

"Zip it Grey!" ordered the coach making Mike flinch.

"My brothers got a bit rough with the girls and were escorted out. I was with someone else at the time. All I know is the details they explained to me", said Scott not wanting to give too much detail.

Mike growled in annoyance only to be silenced at his coaches piercing glare, "I'm disappointed in you Grey. Just for that, I'll be drilling you and the team to the ground for your arrogance."

"Coach Kong-"

"Quiet Grey! Maybe if you had the balls to tell me yourself I would've gone lighter on you! Instead I had to get it out of your brother! Be happy I'm still letting you be on the team! Now get out of my sight!" said Coach Kong roughly escorting Mike out of the locker room. Coach Kong then turned towards Scott who looked a bit at ease, "Don't be so pleased with yourself pup. I'm deeply disappointed in both of you. You know I'm not one to show favoritism either in my class, or on my team. I will be going hard you today as well."

"But coach-"

"That's enough Grey, I don't want to hear anymore. For what it's worth though, I'm glad you did the right thing in telling the truth", said Coach Kong walking out with Scott following behind him.

True to his word Coach Kong added extra sets in his students' warm-up routines with the excuse that the he wants everyone to excel their upcoming physical exams. Coach Kong is a well-respected gym teacher who can be considered tough but fair. He's also the only teacher who knows about Scott's other unique quality and has allowed him to use the showers to give him some privacy. Many students have come to him for advice, and he has an eye for talent which contributes to the success of his football team. However, one thing he doesn't tolerate is showboating and arrogance which is always fueled by the Vice Principal. His most troublesome player being Mike since his skills alone gave him the title of captain. Sadly he also had a large ego to match his skills that causes him countless headaches.

**Hallway**

"As you can see our outdoor courtyards are also used in many of our celebrations and dances that are connected directly to the gym", explained Kat showing Felicia the courtyard.

"I can see why darling, the open space while dancing under the moonlight. Sounds romantic in a way", admired Felicia as she imagine Scott and her dancing under a clear starry sky, **Giggle **'Lexi certainly has rubbed off on me. Oh! I know where I can take Scott for our date!'

"A moonlit dance does indeed sound romantic, especially with the right gentleman", said Horn in a suggestive tone.

**Sigh **"I would love to enjoy that with my lover. He's a bit shy, but I think we would both enjoy it even if he was a bit clumsy in dancing", swooned Felicia with Kat blushing a bit with images of her and Scott doing exactly what Felicia was saying running through her head.

"Well I don't know about shy-"

"Not to sound rude, but I wasn't referring to you Monsieur Horn. My lover and I may have started seeing each other, but we share quite an intimate bond", said Felicia opening her fan covering the lower half of her face while staring at Horn with a piercing gaze.

'That fan...the way she holds it...it looks like she's carrying a sword. And her stance as well, it looks like she's ready to strike', thought Kat.

'Chelsea has the right idea. I want to slice this oaf so badly right now for even trying to compare himself to Scott', thought Felicia.

"O-Of course! A beautiful lady such as yourself-"

"The gym was next if I'm correct right darling? Shall we continue our tour", interrupted Felicia snapping them both out of their stupor.

**Gym**

"Let's go! Pump those muscles! I wanna see everyone sweat!" yelled Coach Kong as he looked over the stragglers, **Tweet** "Alright that's enough."

"Damn it, what's with the sudden torture coach is putting us through?" asked a male student.

"Do you think it had to do with what happened in the locker room?" asked another falling to the floor.

"What happened in the locker room?" asked a female student.

"The captain of the football team and his little brother had some kind of argument", said one of the male students

"You mean wolf with the weird spots?" asked another female student.

"Shh! He can hear you", whispered a third female student.

"Alright that's enough chit chat! You have time to gossip, then you have energy to spare! Thirteen laps around the gym!" ordered the coach causing everyone to groan out loud. Once everyone laps were completed Coach Kong allowed them to get a water break.

"Grey, a word", called out the coach as Kong approached him, "How's your _condition_?"

"Its...still a bit awkward", whispered Scott blushing since he couldn't exactly run due to his large cock being stuffed inside his gym shorts and boxers, "But at least I found some ways to get around it."

**Groan **"True, but your running form is still awkward. At least you can jog a bit so you can have an average score. Maybe it has something to do with your height?" grumbled the gorilla unaware that he was unintentionally taking jabs at the young wolf pup's pride, "I mean it's quite rare for someone of your height having quite the exaggerated anatomy. Maybe this could explain why your tail is also so long to counterbalance your equilibrium?"

"M-Maybe?" said Scott with his head hung low.

"Ah, Well, Chin up pup. Don't pay too much attention to grumblings of an old teacher. Look on the bright side, you might make some lucky girl happy with your condition", chuckled the gorilla patting him on the back hard with Scott chuckling awkwardly.

The class continued their exercise until they heard the doors the gym open up, "And here is our gymnasium in which we host a variety of dances and pep rallies along with several team practices and home games throughout the year."

"We also keep our-"

"Darling!"

"Felicia? Whoa!" yelled out Scott after hearing Felicia's voice only to be whisked away by a giggling white blur twirling him in midair until they landed.

**Giggle **"Imagine my surprise to find you here darling", giggled Felicia wrapping her arms around his neck giving him an eskimo kiss.

"Yeah I'm surprised as well. To be honest though, it's kind of a nice surprise", smile Scott unaware he was putting his hands around her waist.

"Aw, You're such a flatterer darling", said Felicia leaning in to kiss him deeply shocking everyone including Scott.

'Her too?! Wait, isn't he dating the other cheetah girl with the motorcycle?!' thought a blushing Kat fumbling around with her glasses.

"M-Miss Nightwing! That's a student!" yelled Horn.

"Yes, and what about it? I'm not a teacher here, and he has consented to having a relationship with me", said Felicia.

Horn suddenly remembered this morning and had a small smirk on his face, "Oh, Then he must've told you about his other lover."

"Other lover?" asked a confused Felicia.

"Chelsea kind of kissed me in front of everyone this morning", explained Scott blushing.

"Why would that bother me darling? She is our lover as well" said Felicia shocking everyone.

"Y-Yeah", nervously chuckled Scott feeling the envious glares from the males students around him.

'T-Two lovers?! H-How is that even p-possible?! Wait, does this mean I might have a shot at him? **AGH **Kat what are you even thinking?!' thought a shocked Kat.

"That's so sick!" whispered one of the girls.

"He's such a freak", whispered another girl.

"Yeah, what a perv", harshly whispered another as all the girls started to harshly criticize Scott making him feel self-conscious about what was happening when Felicia gently placed her hand on his cheek drawing his attention to her.

"Ignore them darling, regardless of what they say, it still doesn't change how I feel about you. You know better than anyone that you are not what they make you out to be. To me you are my lover, and I couldn't be happier to have such a wonderful darling", said Felicia with Scott feeling slightly better.

"Oh Please! You're only saying that because you have the perfect body, and those huge fake tits!" yelled out an otter girl, "Just who do you think you are anyways?!"

Before Felicia could respond the coach walked up to them, "Your last name is Nightwing right? Are you by any chance related to Victor Nightwing?"

"Yes darling, that's my uncle."

"The Black Rose Duelist is your uncle?!"

"Qui", said a confused Felicia.

"Then...you were that little bat pup that took on the entire ground and aerial Olympic fencing teams after his retirement!"

"Qui that was me", said Felicia smiling with a small blush on her face.

"I remember seeing that! You were completely undefeated and won the gold for France!" said Kat amazing everyone including Scott.

"So she's just some former Olympic medalist. It's not like she's any good now", said a female ringtail lemur.

"Care to test that theory darling?" smirked Felicia looking at the female lemur, "Naturally I wouldn't ask you to go against a pro like me, so I will let you name the challenge then."

"Now hold on-", intervened Kong only to be interrupted by the vice principal.

"Actually I think this might be a splendid idea for the young ones to actually see a professional athlete up close and personal."

'What's he up to?' thought Kat and Kong at the same time.

"We could even make a friendly wager if you wish", suggested Horn making Kat and Kong glare at the womanizing buffalo.

"Very well, name your terms", said an uninterested Felicia as she started to stretch her limbs and wings giving her folio for Scott to hold.

"If you lose, you'll break up with Mr. Grey to cease this scandalous relationship, and you have to let me take you out on a very romantic date", chuckled Horn.

"Wait, Felicia, do you think this is a good idea?" whispered a concern Scott with Felicia continuing her stretching.

"Don't worry darling, I'll be fine", said a confident Felicia hugging him once again, "But it's sweet of you to ask."

"Now fencers are supposed to be good at deflecting, so perhaps you can deflect 50 tennis balls from our state-of-the-art tennis ball throwing machine with just...hmm since we don't have any of those flimsy swords, you can use whatever you wish as a substitute."

"Hold on! That's not-"

**Rip**

"Darling help me with my legs", interrupted Felicia putting a leg on his shoulder causing all the male students to be envious while wishing to be in his place at the moment. Felicia had ripped the side of her skirt making the slits longer while blocking the view of her lacy lingerie that only Scott could slightly see while still stretching her legs, **Moan **"It's been ages since I've done this, though I would have preferred a proper match. C'est la vie."

"Vice Principal I fail to understand the point of this exercise. This has nothing to do with fencing, nor have any kind of educational value whatsoever."

"I agree with Coach Kong, how is deflecting tennis balls have anything to do with fencing? That's not even the right sport", intervened Kat.

"Its fine darlings, thank you for having my best interest at heart. I can tell both of you are very passionate when it comes teaching your students, but I can handle it", said Felicia.

Two students appeared with a tennis ball machine that was set up and warmed up. The vice principal went up the controls as he chuckled once again with a smug look on his face, "Shall we begin?" smirked the vice principal pressing a button immediately without her consent.

A tennis ball quickly flew towards Felicia and was instantly deflected by her fan, "Un!"

The vice principal grimace at this and pressed for two balls to be released with Felicia once again deflecting them with ease, "Deux! Trois!"

Horn grimaced again pressing the button several more times making the machine release several more balls with Felicia deflecting them with ease. Horn getting desperate continued to press the button unaware that the machine was starting to spark until it unexpectedly exploded causing the tennis ball machine to go berserk. Felicia increased her movements matching the balls speed as she shifted her stances. Everyone couldn't believe what they were seeing as the albino bat fencer easily kept deflecting more and more balls as if they were nothing while taking small steps forward.

"Vice Principal what did you do?!" asked a worried Kat.

"Pull the plug!" ordered Kong to his students.

"We can't! It has an internal battery!"

The machine started to throw balls in random directions around Felicia forcing her to take flight as she kicked a passing ball with her heels and charged forward towards the machine deflecting every ball. Felicia deflected one more ball with her heel while opening her fan to hit the side exposing part of the motor. She reached towards one of her hair pins and threw it inside effectively destroying part of it. The machine suddenly shut down as it spat out the last ball with Felicia catching it with her bare hand lazily discarded to her side, "Soixante-quarte!"

"She deflected 64 balls!" translated an amazed Scott shocking everyone.

"No way! That's all the balls that we put in there!" said a male student.

"T-That last part wasn't even fencing! She used her legs, and she did that weird hair pin thing!" protested the female lemur.

"Which isn't against the rules of aerial fencing. In aerial fencing there are athletes who are allowed to use their legs to hold their swords because of their wings like pure-blooded bats, or those who have missing limbs and can't hold a sword normally. As long as they are able to fly within the regulated three dimensional area and score a hit from their opponent, it's perfectly legal to use their legs", explained Kong.

"Yes, but-"

"You even said she was allowed to use whatever she wished as a weapon Vice Principal Horn which isn't a violation of your rules. She even deflected all the balls that were in the machine. The fact that she had to throw one of her hair pins can be considered as self-defense for an out-of-control machine", interrupted Kat.

"Why did this thing even break? It's not even that that old. Hmm?" Kong investigated until he noticed several dents near the controls that weren't caused by Felicia or Horn, "Boys, where did you get this machine from?"

"It was near a bunch of heavy weights. It took both of us just to get them off the machine", explained one of the students who retrieved it.

'Figures, leave it to that muscle-headed ox and his little muscle club to break the equipment with their dumbbells', mentally groaned the gorilla, "Regardless, Nightwing has won this little challenge. As you all may have noticed, she even stretched her muscles before she started to make sure she didn't suffer from muscle spasms. This is why it's always important to stretch and warm-up your muscles before doing any physical activities. So you can all complain as much as you want, but it's for your own benefit."

"And I believe I am the winner of our little bet Monsieur Horn", said Felicia glaring at him.

"Very well then, what would you like for me to do?" grumbled Horn.

"I want Scott's brothers to stop harassing him", said Felicia sternly causing both teachers to be interested in the conversation.

"Uh-Um-I don't know what-"

"I believe you do. Whenever Scott and one of his brothers are nearby there always seems to be a commotion. My proposal to remedy this problem is simply to change their schedules so they don't have a chance to encounter one another. No chance encounter, no more commotions. It's that simple. Surely as the Vice Principal this would be such a simple task for you. Naturally you don't have to keep your word, you could just ignore it behind my back once I leave. After all, if you can't keep your word to me, then perhaps you as an educator shouldn't be making promises that he wouldn't keep non? Especially with two teachers and a whole class of students present to witness this occasion?" asked Felicia with a small victory smirk while she watches Horn sweat a little underneath her gaze.

**Ahem **"I'll see what I can do about rearranging the Grey brothers' schedule around. I always keep my word after all", said a nervous Horn silently gritting his teeth.

"Wonderful, I appreciate the gesture", said Felicia clapping her hands in satisfaction as she hugged Scott once again, "Forgive me if I'm a little sweaty darling. Despite training everyday with my swordplay, finding a decent sparring partner can be quite difficult so I may be a bit rusty when it comes to actual spars."

"I-It's fine, after all I was already a bit sweaty from the warm-ups we did before you arrived."

**Giggle **"I suppose so, but I still don't mind darling", giggled Felicia until she saw the otter girl, "By the way little otter. Mine are real darling. It's not my fault that I was blessed with wonderful endowments", smirked Felicia causing the otter girl to grit her teeth in anger.

"That was amazing Felicia", said Scott still amazed at her.

"If you like I could teach you darling. I would be nice to have a sparring partner", seductively winked Felicia hinting at what might occur during one their sparring sessions causing him to blush.

**Ring**

**Sigh **"Well that's the school bell. Hurry up and change for your next class. I'll notify your next period teachers that you were running a little late", ordered Coach Kong with everyone off to change.

"Seems my time is also up. It was wonderful to spend what little time together. I'll see you after school darling", said Felicia kissing him passionately. She reluctantly released their hug and walked towards the exit with all the male students eyeing her lustfully while the girls glared enviously at her.

Scott continued his regular schedule with rumors spreading like wildfire about how two beautiful older girls kissed him and how he's dating them both at the same time. The rumors varied from him being a two-timer, to paying them because they were prostitutes, to all kinds of exaggeration or some kind of weird kink. Thinking back he remembered Chelsea's advice and wondered if this type of situation was something she was referring to.

**Artic Studio**

"Uh, Lexi, sug, why is half the machinery in the gym room partially destroyed?" asked Cindy wearing only a pair of overalls and nothing else underneath while holding two tool boxes when Chelsea walked into the set sweating profusely after taking out her frustration while wearing a dark green sports bra and gym shorts.

"Feel better?" asked a concern Lexi.

Chelsea drank deeply from her water bottle nearly crushing it in her grip, **Sigh **"A bit, but I still wish I could've punched that stupid water buffalo's face in. He insulted Spots when he didn't even do anything, and he had the nerve to insult my bike! Trust me Lexi, if you were there, you would've want to bash his smug face in as well!"

"True, she knows me so well. Cindy, do you think you could fix everything in there?"

"Might take me a while, but hold on what's this I hear about someone insulting Scott? What's he got against that cutie pie?" asked Cindy with Chelsea telling everyone about her encounter that morning until they heard the door open.

"I'm back darlings, and I brought lunch with me", called out Felicia holding several bags of Chinese food. Once she put them down everyone in the studio gathered around until Chelsea ran over to Felicia shaking the poor albino bat like a maniac.

"Felicia! Is Spots ok?! He isn't suspended is he?! Did that stupid water buffalo torture him?! Is the school food still disgusting?! Spots isn't going to fail-"

"Darling! Darling! Its okay, Scott is fine. Although you were right about that vice principal. He definitely tried to hit on me and force me on a date with him. I've never been more insulted in my life darlings, and he had the nerve to compare himself to Scott!" said Felicia angrily.

"He what?! What do you mean he compared himself to Scotty?! Who the hell does he think he is?!" said an outraged Lexi after hearing this, "Wait, he tried to force you on a date?!"

"Qui, Once he heard about my win in the Olympics when I was a teenager he made up this ridiculous bet to try and force me to break up with Scott and he would take me out on a date darling", said Felicia until she remembered something Chelsea said, "By the way darling what did you mean by if the school food was still bad?"

"Oh, Screw this, no one insults Scotty, nor my sisters like that!" said Lexi about to go on a rampage only to be stopped by Felicia.

"Relax darling, I took care of it. He underestimated me, and I came out victorious even though I just wanted to teach a pathetic little otter a lesson. I forced him to rearrange Scott's schedule along with all of his brothers. That way, he can't encounter them darling", said Felicia opening her fan.

"That's the Rose Knight for you", said Lexi with a sigh of relief.

"Her mind is as sharp as her sword", said Chelsea feeling a bit relief as well, 'And her pallet is spoiled to have never tasted bad high school food', thought Chelsea.

"Qui, he's already tasted my blade, the next insult will cost him dearly", said a determined Felicia closing her fan sharply, "Anyone who challenges the Chevalier de Rose better prepare darlings!"


End file.
